Shades of Grey
by Janarky
Summary: Kim and Shego find themselves partners in crime trying to save the world, while Ron assists Yori and the ninjas in trying to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Grey

**Author's Intro: **_I've been wanting to do a Kim Possible fic for a long time now, one where Kim and Shego become friends. This is in large part because of my "evil twin" dreams. In one of those dreams I was BOTH Kim Possible AND Shego at the very same time, and fighting each other._

As for how it happens, I suppose that the Borg, body snatchers, The Faculty_, _Hosts_ by F. Paul Wilson, and other sources have helped to inspire me, but the primary inspiration for this is this dream I had where I'd crossed over to another world, only to find myself facing invaders from yet another world that acted a lot like they plan to act in my story. _

_In addition, I wanted to explore the characters more, and also explore many questions not dealt with in the actual series. For example, where does Drakken get the money for all his lairs and schemes? What was it like to grow up as a mutant, and why do so many turn into villains instead of heroes? And why does Shego display the odd bit of honor (and it's pointed out at times, too, such as in the ep _Go Team Go_)? What if Global Justice wasn't as benevolent as they claim, who would decide who is the heroes or the villains? And what kind of government agencies fund research on mind control devices like the moodulator, and why should Kim help such agencies (and maybe she shouldn't)? Why do heroic ninjas insist on their privacy? Is it because Global Justice isn't as heroic as they claim to be, or the ninjas aren't as heroic as they claim to be—or both? _

_Keep in mind that I don't lay all the cards out until near the end, and the bond Kim and Shego formed isn't completely explained until Chapter 9 (and arguably not entirely until the final chapter). _

_Finally, I was advised to rate this Mature due to realism and philosophy; it gets rather cynical and gritty and would upset many parents and schools that try to insulate their kids from reality and keep them ignorant as a result (in the guise of "educating" them). A couple of people get killed in this, too, and it's on the messy side. Casual descriptions or references to drugs, drinking, and prostitution are also scattered about. However, the Kigo element is more subtextual and suggestive than manifest, so if you're looking for hot kigo sex (or any detailed erotica), don't waste your time. ;-)_

_Anyway, enjoy. _

Shades of Grey

I

Bueno Nacho had its usual Friday crowd.

"Hello, weekend!" shouted Ron, as he poured Diablo sauce on his grande sized tacadiya. Rufus had some nacos of his own. Kim was simply drinking a lemonade.

"Speaking of weekend," said Kim, "do you think you might want to take a break from Hana and we could do something?"

"Hana?" asked Ron, smiling in a teasing way, "you're not jelling again, are you?"

Kim frowned, her eyes narrowed, as she said, "Ron, I don't jell." Relaxing, she continued, "I just thought we could try something else this weekend. You know, things are kinda slow, we're doing the dating thing, things seem quiet on the save the world front…"

Ron became animated as he said, "Wanna see Your Death is Not Enough IV? I heard it got rave reviews."

"Tempting," said Kim, her voice belying the sentiment, "but no. How about Tropical Heat?"

"Ew," said Ron, "chick flick."

"So not," said Kim, "it's supposed to have fighting, suspense, car chases, even some explosions."

"Really?" asked Ron, surprised. "I thought it was just some bodyguard and rich socialite having a vacation in Colombia." He shook his head. "But hey, if you like action, Kim, then Your Death is Not Enough is the flick we should see!"

Kim sighed. "Actually, how about something different. Something we haven't tried before."

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…maybe we could go to the beach, or visit that Japanese Garden Society, or….what?" Kim saw that look of inspiration in Ron's eyes, and was torn between curiosity and dread.

"Japanese! That reminded me, Kim! I'm about to rock your reality!" When Kim blinked at him, a look of cautious curiosity on her face, he said, "Karaoke! Tomorrow night is Karaoke night at the Six Degrees!"

Kim stared stunned. Then touching her chin, feeling unsure, she said, "I don't know Ron."

"You said you wanted different. And you rocked with that song at the talent show!"

Kim smiled a little. "Yeah, I did, didn't I."

Ron leaned back with a relaxed smile. Pointing to himself with his thumb, he added casually, "Still lost to me and Rufus, but you deserve your props." As he saw Kim frown, he asked in genuine confusion, "What?"

Then the Kimmunicator went off. Kim reached for it gratefully, and also with some concern. She hadn't had much luck getting in touch with Wade for the last 3 days. "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" When Wade's face showed on the screen, she couldn't help but feel relief. "I've been trying to call you for the last few days…"

"I know, Kim," said Wade. "I was sick, but I'm ok now." Kim blinked at how radiant Wade's smile seemed. She couldn't ever remember him looking that happy.

Smiling a little in return, happy that Wade felt so good, she said, "Yeah, your mom said you had a bad cold when I called her yesterday…you know, just to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Now Mom and Dad are the ones out with the flu, or whatever it was I had."

"Sorry to hear that," said Kim, wondering why Wade was so happy then.

"That's not important." Kim blinked at that, but said nothing. She then put it out of her mind when Wade continued, "Drakken's planning to steal the Tomorrow Project from Leap Technologies. Since they've been alerted to Drakken's intention to steal their work, they're beefing up security, but would like you to cover for them this weekend while they get that set up."

"The Tomorrow Project?" asked Kim.

"It's a secret project being developed by Leap Technologies. They're working out the final bugs now. They believe that once it's completed, that cybernetic human enhancement, life extension, and a near end to cancer and disease will be available."

"And Drakken wants this because?"

"Who knows? Maybe he just wants to sell it to someone else. He did lose all his assets and maybe he's taken up corporate espionage as a way to restore his resources. Or maybe there's something in the technology he wants, to turn it to something more nefarious, or just to be able to undo the good that some hope will be brought to humanity by it."

Kim's face hardened into resolve. "Then it looks like Ron and I know what we're doing this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

II

II

Kim and Ron were being led by a Mr. Macklin through the corporate headquarters of Leap Technologies. He was telling them, "The Tomorrow Project is in our best facility where we can test and store the project until it's completed. We're almost finished, simply going through the final testing phases before we're ready to market it. It must be a terrible temptation to one such as Dr. Drakken."

"So what made you think he found out about it?"

"Just something we heard. That's why we thought we'd call you in, since you have the most experience at thwarting this particular villain. We believe our own security may be compromised, and until we can fix that, we thought it would be best if we could get you to cover our latest creation."

"I'm more of a world saver rather than a property protector," said Kim. "But I'll manage. But it would help if I knew exactly what it was I was protecting."

"Not a problem," said Mr. Macklin. "Let me show you the Tomorrow Project. We keep it in our underground facility. I think you will find it very helpful. I bet your parents would love to look at it, too. Maybe after this job, you could show it to them. I'm sure someone of Dr. Possible's technical expertise and Dr. Possible's profession will both find it most fascinating."

"That's nice," replied Kim, "but they've got enough to do. But if you want to forward the specs or share some notes, I'm sure they wouldn't mind looking it over." She sounded a little bewildered by the offer. Wasn't the Tomorrow Project supposed to be ultrasecret? Wasn't the point of her mission to keep it from getting out before it was time, before all patents were gained? _Maybe they've done this before, and the wrong people learned of it, and they sold the information to Drakken_, thought Kim.

He stopped by a door marked Leap Technical Facility, with a maglock to the side. Turning to Kim, he answered, "Oh, I think you might change your mind. Your parents just must be among the first to learn about how the Tomorrow Project works." He punched a number into a keypad and then swiped a card through the maglock and it silently cracked open.

"What?" said Kim, bemused, "No print scanners or even greater security?"

"Normally, this is quite sufficient," said Mr. Macklin, giving no sign of offense. "We wouldn't have even thought to call you except for the tip we got that Drakken was planning to hit this place. And from what we understand, he and his partner are more for grandiose displays of power and force, and clumsy brute force attacks."

Kim smiled at Shego being called Drakken's partner, mainly thinking of how she'd react upon hearing it. It might be better than a sidekick, but she'd probably find the idea of being partners with Drakken to be more insulting. Kim never understood why Shego hung around with him. Even Team Go showed more sense than Drakken. At least Kim was pretty sure of that. "Pretty much," said Kim after a moment. "They're more likely to drill a hole with some amazing, if impractical, device and just take it rather than waltz in gracefully and take it through stealth. I really don't understand why Drakken just doesn't patent his technologies, get wealthy off the civilized uses of them, and then just buy off Congress, rather than his crude assaults with whatever gizmo he managed to get a hold of that week, at least until I smash it."

"What is it, little buddy?" asked Ron as Rufus make an excited noise, turning to look inside the doorway. He opened the door more and then narrowed his eyes as he looked to where Rufus has pointed and said dramatically, "Looks like Drakken's already here." The evil doctor was pulling a metal box off a shelf, with a bored-looking Shego standing next to him.

"Oh, no!" shouted Mr. Macklin, "this wasn't expected at all! You must hold them until I can get help!"

Kim forgot all about their guide's eccentricities. "We're up. Let's go, Ron." They entered the facility.

"Kim Possible!" shouted Dr. Drakken surprised.

Shego sighed. "Does she ALWAYS have to show up? I mean really, I should get a restraining order against her."

"Funny, Shego," said Kim, not laughing, "I was thinking the same about you."

"Whatever," said Shego, and then approached Kim, seeming jaded and bored. Kim knew better than to be fooled. As Ron took his place besides Kim, making his mad monkey noises and taking up a fighting stance, she didn't pause or even spare him a glance.

"So how did you get in without making a mess?" asked Kim sarcastically. She didn't think Shego would answer, but Drakken was prone to gloating over every little success, no matter how trivial.

"First things first, Princess," said Shego, now only a couple of meters away. She burst into action, swinging at Kim, and kicking at Ron who was charging her from the side. Kim easily dodged, but Ron went flying across the room from the blow and fell, momentarily winded. Then she was fully engaged in fighting Kim.

Kim fought more defensively, giving herself a moment to warm up. Shego wasn't someone to mess up with. She sometimes suspected that if Shego wasn't as apathetic as she came off, that she'd have been too much for her to handle. Kim held Drakken in contempt, but she had a healthy respect for Shego's abilities, even before she resorted to the green glowing fists of death and power blasts.

Then one of Shego's kicks landed on Kim's face, a blow she hadn't expected as Shego normally didn't kick that high. But she went with the blow, using the momentum to help her flip over backwards, catching a table on her hands and then landing on her feet on the other side. She gasped and ducked as she saw Shego's hands glowing now; playtime was over. Blasts flew over her head, but she ducked fast enough, got under the table, and pushed it over, causing several electronic tools to fall over and make Shego jump back. Then seeing an extension cord, Kim picked it up and spun the last few feet of it before swinging it at Shego's legs. Shego jumped back and shot more blasts at her.

Kim rolled and swung the cord end at her more blindly, hoping to distract her. The cord caught around Shego's wrist and she jerked, causing Kim to be slung several meters. She quickly rolled sideways once she could to prevent Shego getting a good chance to aim at her and then leaped to her feet, her guard up.

But Shego and Drakken were running for the door. Ron had gotten back up but ducked as Shego thew a couple of blasts at him, and then ran out behind Drakken as Ron fell to the floor. Kim ran to help him up.

"They're getting away!" shouted Ron.

"We'll get 'em," said Kim, running for the door.

Then the door slammed and Kim bounced off of it.

They looked at the door and realized that there was a keypad along with a maglock here, too. They needed a card and the number code to open the door. Kim gritted her teeth as she realized that Drakken was going to get away.

"Oh, no, we're trapped!" shouted Ron.

"Only for a moment," said Kim with determination, as she pulled her Kimmunicator out. "Wade, Drakken got away, and we're trapped inside the facility that held the Tomorrow Project."

"Where's Mr. Macklin?"

"He ran off when he realized Drakken and Shego were already here."

"He should be back at any moment then," said Wade. "He'll let you out."

"But Drakken's getting away!" shouted Kim, letting some of her frustration show.

"Not a problem!" said Wade, "there's a specialized RFID on it."

"A what?"

"I'm tracking it. Looks like we'll finally find out where his new lair is."

"That's good. But we need a ride."

"Already taken care of. Will Du will be picking you up in just a few minutes."

Kim frowned. "Will Du?"

"You remember, Kim, Global Justice?"

Kim blinked at that. "I remember Ron, but how did you get Global Justice's 'top agent' to give us a ride?" She laid the sarcasm on thick as she said "top agent."

Wade shrugged. "Global Justice was the one to contact me on this after they turned away the job of guarding the project themselves. I guess they consider it important enough to have their agents help."

Kim shook her head in bewilderment. "If it's so important, then why beep me? They got enough people and resources of their own."

"I don't know. Maybe they figured since it was Drakken, that you were the best person to deal with it."

"Riiiight," replied Kim in a tone that made her skepticism obvious. "Wade, they could've had guards here. There was no one, just a token staff and security, save for the door here. And Drakken knew this place. He must've somehow gotten the blueprints to this place, maybe the help of the corporate security officer for Leap who knew all the systems and the passwords, or someone who cracked their system good. Either Global Justice doesn't consider this that important, or they've really fallen upon hard times. Same for Leap."

Wade shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Kim, except find Drakken and make him talk. And be sure you get the Tomorrow Project back!"

"Right." Kim was annoyed by Wade's commanding tone of voice and cut him off rudely, hoping Will Du would be more forthcoming. This sitch just wasn't right. And she had a very bad feeling, as unbelievable as it was, that Wade was holding back on her. Maybe even lying to her? This sitch was just too weird to understand, and that made her cranky.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Unfortunately, Will Du was remarkably reticent. That doesn't mean he was quiet.

"It's a pity that you couldn't have been properly briefed before Drakken showed up," he commented, as he piloted them in his hoverjet.

"Briefed on what?"

"The Tomorrow Project. If you could've been shown some of the details beforehand, you could've handled this. That project is worth quite a bit and wasn't intended to leave the grounds yet."

"Which is why," said Kim with exasperation, "security was minimal, almost token."

"If you'd been properly briefed, it wouldn't have been a problem."

"Ok," replied Kim skeptically, "brief me now."

"There isn't time," replied Will Du. "But I'll show you when we get to Drakken's lair."

"Right," said Kim, "when it can't help me anymore, then you'll show me. This mission just gets weirder and weirder." She rubbed her head briefly before pushing her hair off her face.

"Did your mother make it home today?" asked Will Du.

Kim looked sharply at Will. "Not before I left. How did you know she was gone?"

"How did we know Drakken was going to try to steal the Tomorrow Project?"

"Not tried," corrected Kim, "did." She frowned as she added, "Because I wasn't briefed before he made his move."

Will taunted her with, "Just not as good as you think."

"Ok," interjected Ron, "that was just uncalled for, especially from someone who needs tutoring."

"Tomorrow Project gone," said Kim testily, with just a hint of menace. "Drakken struck sooner than you expected, what little security you have was compromised. Don't be criticizing my work, chauffeur-boy." She barely suppressed a growl as she caught Will's smile. But he was even more sensitive about failure than she was, why wasn't he taking it more personally? She wondered how to ask him what the heck was wrong with everyone.

"Get ready," said Will suddenly, "we're rapidly coming onto the location of the project.

--

Dr. Drakken radiated evil glee as the box open. "At last!" he shouted, "the Tomorrow Project is mine!"

"Yay," replied Shego in a disinterested tone.

"And it was like taking candy from a baby! Except for the part where Kim Possible showed up."

Shego turned to Drakken and asked, "How did she know to be there?"

"Who cares?" said Drakken, "She failed to stop me."

"She failed to get past me," corrected Shego with a hint of annoyance. "But if this project is so powerful that it will change our species forever, why was it so lightly guarded?" She obviously had her doubts about their prize.

Drakken shrugged. "Budget cuts? Brilliant minds are often unappreciated and underfunded. Maybe that's why the Singularity character sold it to us."

"Why us?" asked Shego. "Plenty of other villains can pay more than us. I'm the only one you ever pay whose checks don't bounce." She laughed a little at that, knowing her "boss" wouldn't dare. He'd given her one bad check, and after she chastised him severely, he never made THAT mistake again.

"Shego, do you always have to rain on my parade? The project is ours. Maybe he appreciates my genius."

"Or maybe it's not worth the price you put on that check," replied Shego, still smiling a little nastily. "If it was so powerful, HE could've used it. I think he just wanted the money, and probably wanted to get rid of some junk at the same time. No doubt it will serve him right when your check bounces."

"SHEGO!" Drakken was getting upset now, and he clenched his fists as he glared at his impertinent sidekick. He hated how EVERYONE, even Shego, mocked him.

Shego turned back to the screen and began pushing buttons that showed her different areas of their lair, though her expression was one of boredom rather than vigilance. "But I still think it was a trap. Had we not showed up early, Kim Possible would've been waiting for us."

"Then it's good I decided to strike early," said Drakken, frowning at Shego's lack of enthusiasm or appreciation for his genius.

Shego's eyes widened. "Excuse me, it was MY idea to strike early! Good thing, too. Who knows what else they'd have waiting for us besides Kimmie. So what's the bait anyway?"

"Oh," answered Drakken, unclenching his fist and turning back to his prize. "Hmm. It's just a ball of metal of some kind." Drakken held up a ball that had little indentions all over it. His frown of disappointment turned into a snarl. "It's NOTHING!" More quietly, he muttered, "I'm glad the Singularity's check will bounce."

Both looked up in surprise as they heard Kim Possible say, "Then you won't mind if I take it back." She swung out of a ventilation shaft on the rope of her grapple gun.

That was followed by the scream of Ron as he came down much less gracefully. "Something about how that happens feels so deja vu," said Drakken absently. Then he turned to Shego. "Get them!"

Shego stood, but looked a question at Kim. "How did you find us?"

"I can do anything," said Kim, pulling her hair back and then striking a fighting pose, "including in kicking you into tomorrow."

"Please," laughed Shego lightly and a little nastily. She was annoyed by the teen's superior attitude and was now ready to play the part of Drakken's sidekick. She jumped up on a worker's bench and threw green power blasts at her, causing Kim and Ron to begin dodging.

Ron was the first to make the mistake of getting too close to the wall. One of Shego's ideas had been to put shelves covered with jacks and a few bowling balls against the wall. She blasted the shelf above him, letting the horrible rain come down.

As usual, he somehow managed to avoid any serious damage, but he made many noises of pain and stress as he tried navigating over the jacks. She threw another blast at him, but just as she got it off, he stepped on a rolling bowling ball and fell screaming, only to scream louder as he landed.

Then Shego herself fell as Kim grabbed her ankles from behind and pulled her over. Snarling, Shego kicked at her and managed to knock her away momentarily. She jumped to her feet in more of a crouch and leaped at Kim and began attacking her with blinding attacks of her glowing green fists. Kim was defensive at first, but then saw an opening and jumped in, her shoulder hitting Shego's chin and knocking her back. Then she kicked Shego back, and then did a circle kick that knocked her up against the wall. And then inexplicably to Shego, Kim jumped back.

Shego prepared to shoot more blasts at her when she ducked a moment, thinking Kim had drawn a gun. Kim seemed to disapprove of guns, but she couldn't help that reflex whenever Kim pulled her grapple gun out. She'd just realized she wasn't in mortal danger after all when Kim shot it up at one of the braces holding up the shelf above her. "Oh, no," she muttered as she jumped away just as the shelf came raining down. A bowling ball hit her in the back and it hurt, and also knocked the wind out of her.

Then Drakken howled. "Owwww!" He was near the door, the metal ball that was, in theory, the Tomorrow Project hugged close to him. Then he just stood there.

Kim ran at him, determined to get the Tomorrow Project back. She didn't know why he was just standing there, but she didn't slow. "Drop it!" she yelled, and she took it from him like it were a basketball. She was braced for it being heavy, but she found it amazingly light, covered with honeycombed pock marks, and while it felt like metal, it was of a quality she couldn't identify. Then, surprise, and pain, as she felt as if she'd been stung. "Ow!" she cried out

Then she was tackled by Shego and the ball was slung from her hand. Oddly, it didn't roll, but stuck right where it landed. Shego jumped at the ball and picked it up. "Again, you lose, Princess." She held it like a basketball. Then, "OW!" Then growling in rage, her hands began glowing again, and then she chunked it and it blew it apart as it hit the wall while she yelled obscenities at the "piece of junk." The blast also damaged the wall, including a water pipe, and water began spilling into the room.

While Shego was yelling, Drakken's and Kim's face distorted in a worldess rictus of agony and their breathing became intense, but the pain quickly departed, and grew relaxed.

Kim sat up, stared intrigued at the events, but she didn't get up. Drakken was now sitting on the floor too, looking dazed. She dimly wondered if she had that same look on her face. She knew she should be worried about the raging Shego, but Shego was calming down. Her breathing became normal, and she didn't turn around as Ron leaped at her. Shego fell as Ron crashed into her, but she didn't fight back. All she did was catch herself as she fell, and then rolled over to face Kim.

"What happened, Kimmie? I don't feel right. Do you feel right?" Her voice was slurred, and sounded very tired. Kim tried to answer, but couldn't. She barely nodded, but doubted Shego saw it. "Never mind, don't answer. I suppose I should ask Dr. Drakken, but he's not a real doctor you know." Her voice was very calm now, almost serene. She laid her head down on her arm and Kim thought that she would like to lie down like that, too.

"KP!" shouted Ron in her face. Strangely, Kim hadn't even really noticed he was there until he yelled. Now she gazed at him curiously. Then she felt the water soaking into her cargo pants. "Wa...water," said Kim dimly.

"What? Oh, don't worry!" Ron lifted her and put her on the table.

"Oh, right, Kimmie, that water sucks." Though Shego was barely wet, she pulled herself up onto a table and laid back down. The water flowed past Drakken without touching him.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, feeling creeped out. Shego closed her eyes and seemed to go to sleep. Draken had nodded off himself, and his mouth was open, though he didn't snore. He looked back to Kim. "KP?" She was barely conscious. "Oh, man, this can't be good," he said aloud. Rufus agreed with him, and jumped down to Kim's prone body and reached into her pocket that held the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, yes!" shouted Ron. "He'll know what to do!" He pulled the Kimmunicator out and hit the button that would instantly connect him to Wade.

"Wade, here."

"Wade, help!" shouted Ron.

"Ok," said Wade, "what's the problem?"

"Kim down! Uh, Shego and Drakken down, too. And there's water everywhere!"

"Did you get the Tomorrow Project?"

"Forget the project!" shouted Ron, "Kim needs help!"

"Ron," said Wade firmly, "where is the Tomorrow Project?"

Ron looked around wildly. "Oh, yeah, Shego blew it into a bunch of little bits, and then everyone got sleepy! What's going on!"

Wade seemed stunned. Slowly, he said, "Shego blew up the Tomorrow Project? Are you sure about that, Ron?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Look!" Ron pointed the screen toward the hole in the wall where the water was still pouring out. He knew the sensors would show it to Wade. Then he brought the screen back to face him. "What do I do, Wade?"

"Just keep everyone dry. Will Du will be down in a moment. Stay right there till he shows up." Then the screen went blank.

"Yes! Wait, I already did that." Ron frowned, feeling that something was wrong here. But he couldn't put his finger on it, so just asked, "But how do I get Kim to wake up?" He hit the redial button, but it wasn't answered. Wade must be talking to Will. "Ok, that was weird." He looked around the room, and added, "make that weirder. What's going on, Rufus?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders and held out his paws showing confusion.

Ron went over to Kim's face and waved a hand in front of her face. While she wasn't asleep, her gaze was unresponsive. Ron's face firmed into resolve. He was too antsy to just sit around. He had to do something to help until Will showed up. Since Kim's pants and the end of her hair were damp, he figured the least he could do was find a towel. Or even a blanket and maybe he could take her wet pants off...well, maybe he wouldn't do that, but Kim could do it herself if she wanted, assuming she ever came to. He knew what it was like to lose one's pants.

"So, little buddy," he said to Rufus, "do you think villains keep clean towels and linens here?" After Rufus made a response, he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I bet Shego would demand he do. But where are they?" He rubbed his chin for a moment and then said, "You stay here with Kim, and I'll look for Shego's room." He heard Rufus warn him that Shego might have her room booby trapped, and he replied, "I doubt it, no one other than KP would dare go into HER room, not even Drakken, and she knows it. But I'll keep an eye out." Then he ran out of the room looking for a bathroom, linen closet or anything that might hold what Kim needed.

Rufus held Kim's unresponsive fingers in his paws.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Will Du entered the lair from the same shaft Kim and Ron had come in on and in the same way. He came up to Kim and swatted Rufus out of the way absentmindedly and ignored his angering chattering as he turned Kim to look at him. "Kim Possible," he said in a deep voice, "report."

She stirred. Sleepily, she said, "So not the drama."

He shook her lightly. "Kim, I need you to talk to me." When Kim just closed her eyes, he gently laid her back down and pulled a metal wand that at his touch flipped out what looked like an exotic fork. He touched her head with it and it made a whining noise. Kim's eyes began shifting crazily under her eyelids, as if she were experiencing REM sleep.

Suddenly, she opened them and sat up. "Owww," she cried as she rubbed her head with both hands.

"Kim Possible," repeated Will Du, "report."

She blinked annoyance at him and was about to tell him off when instead she calmly told him how it went down, glossing over most of the fight.

"Is it true the Tomorrow Project was destroyed?"

"Sorry," said Kim.

Will sighed, putting the strange device away. "It's not a major problem, but we will need to get you all moved. And those pods are expensive and hard to make on this world."

"This world?" asked Kim with raised brows.

He nodded. "The technology comes from another world. They avoid bringing their technology over here as the transfer is complicated and they like to avoid the possibility of the sick world targeted for curing gaining access to their technology before saturation reaches optimum levels."

"Ok," said Kim, still rubbing her head. "Can you explain what it was you've just said?" She finally put her hands down and paid attention.

"On a parallel world, the people had a different history. No religions rose up powerful enough to go around burning libraries and smashing inventions as happened in our own time line, and they had their industrial revolution centuries before ours. The downside to them is that their additions included various weapons. Their world had been hit with nuclear and biological strikes more than once, which set them back. But they are still ahead of us. The powers that be, desperate to avoid another apocalyptic threat, found a way to make peace: by curing humanity."

"Curing humanity? Of what, being human?" She took to rubbing her head again.

"Exactly." He gave her a moment to finish rubbing her head. "You've been injected with those nanites. Right now they are assimilating and rewriting your DNA, which is why you feel very tired. The nanites will make you faster, stronger, even smarter. They also make it impossible to cause trouble."

Kim shook her head. She felt like she should be afraid, but she wasn't. "Really? How?"

"They affect your brain, spine, and endocrine glands. When you obey and go with the plan, you will be rewarded with endorphins. When you work against that, you will feel yourself in despair and grief. It doesn't take that long to socialize under this system."

"Soooo," started Kim, feeling very confused, "You're turning me into something like a killer Bebe? That's not only too weird for words, that sounds really evil," said Kim, though she still wasn't afraid.

Will shrugged. "It's a matter of perspective I suppose. But think about it: most people WANT a unified world, one that is full of conformity and predictability. Most people want to be loved and will do anything for that feeling. Many pursue drugs, legally and otherwise, that give them feelings of happiness and pleasure. And they want to be taken care of. This advanced world that cured itself does all that. And if the people at the top ever abuse that power, what of it? They have eradicated crime and warfare, which is far more than our own fallible leaders have done. Think about it: how many times have you saved the world? Well they've saved their own world for all time, and are now saving other worlds."

"Why? We didn't ask for their help," replied Kim.

"Because eventually we'll learn to cross over into parallel worlds, too. I think we're only a decade or so from that now. We could make trouble for them. So by curing us of our humanity, helping us to evolve, they preserve the peace and order of their own world, while spreading their enlightenment and liberation."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kim, with only a trace of sarcasm and went back to rubbing her head, "slavery is freedom and all that. But slavery is evolution? How twisted is that?"

"It's not twisted. It's a singularity. Think about the last one to change humanity: the advent of writing. Writing changed us forever, made civilization possible. Now this is the next advent that will change our species, and make the SURVIVAL of our civilization possible. We're already cyborgs almost anyway. How could we live without our cars and buses and hoverjets? How could we live without our cell phones and communication devices? And how many people have prosthetic devices and devices put inside their bodies when they get sick? There's even Norplant, inserted under the arm of women to provide safe, effective birth control by providing continuing low doses of hormone treatments."

"Ok, too much info. But all that is by CHOICE."

"Choice is the disease. If we are to survive, if we're to stop the endless wars and rebellions and crime, then we have no choice. We must be cured of choice, and evolve into a species without boundaries and without the chaos of individuality and demagoguery. Humanity, left to its own devices, is doomed. Humans are Neanderthals with access to weapons of mass destruction. But we are the utopian future that has come to make the worlds, all of them, a better place for all."

"Does the rest of Global Justice know about your new allegiance?"

Will smiled. "Global Justice has already been cured. We've had other pods stolen by other governments and agencies, too. After a few more loose ends are tied up, various governments will declare quarantines, even releasing inconvenient diseases if they must, and begin curing those towns and military bases in the quarantine zones. We're just waiting on a few more things before we begin in the United States, and then the rest of the world will follow. I think China may have even started already."

Kim made a skeptical expression, though she still felt calm. "By 'curing,' you mean 'infecting'."

"No, curing. Humanity is already infected. We are the cure. We've already gotten all of CDC, the FDA, and plenty among other agencies. We have some of the top brass, and we're slowly getting top politicians. Because they're watched more closely, we have to be more careful about them, curing their assistants and families first. Then we make our move of evolving the entire world."

"You get people to betray their families?" Kim felt a tiny bit of horror at the thought, but still felt insanely calm.

"Betray? No, we're not here to 'bring a sword' and 'set man against his father.' They help to cure us, and thus save our families as well as keeping their own worlds safe. In fact, since the nanites guard vigilantly against any virus or germs, disease will pretty much be a thing of the past. Just as you'll help to cure your family. They're top in their field and we want them on our side, or at least unwilling to stop us. You're our key to them. You'll be useful, too, teen hero. And so will Drakken and Shego's connections. Drakken may be incompetent, but he knows many villains with an impressive array of skills and tech that we want on our side. Plus, they may oppose global harmony."

"You mean, global domination."

"When you come right down to it, they're one and the same."

"I'm not helping you get my family." Then Kim held her head and felt like she was going to cry.

"Feel that? You will, Kim Possible. It takes a couple of days before the transformation is complete, but once it is, that feeling of grief and sickness in the pit of your stomach will be unbearable. As will the happiness and fulfillment you will feel when you act appropriately. Most are fully rehabilitated by the time the cure is complete, though those with stronger wills sometimes resist for as long as 2 weeks. After awhile, you get so used to thinking and acting appropriately, that you won't even recognize yourself. And you'll be much happier for it. Just as Wade is."

Kim frowned. "Wade is...'cured'?"

"We sent him a pod. His curiosity was his undoing. He didn't realize what had happened until the cure was done. He just slept through most of it. His talents and contacts, you not being the least of them, are most appreciated."

_Ok, Kim, don't freak out_, KP told herself. _Think rationally. Use guile. Guile needs knowledge of the enemy. Keep milking him for information._ She didn't allow herself to think about how confidant he was that she would help them, even to betray her own family. "If this other world is so advanced, why don't they bring skytanks over and just 'cure' us themselves?"

"The gateways are hard to maintain, and to get things across. Once enough of the government, military, and civilian population have been cured, then what we need of their technology will be sent over and the loose ends will be tied up. But they don't want to send any more than they have to before then. Early on they tried that, but some worlds managed to steal the tech and used it to fight back, before they were properly conditioned. One world even created viruses that undid our cures and made them ineffective in future attempts to cure them."

"Silicon Phase Disruptors?" asked Kim.

Will Du blinked, and then shook his head. "I don't see why that would work, at least once the transformation is completed according to specs. But some of the weapons they came up with were truly frightening, and convinced us that all worlds that could be reached must be cured. Since we started doing it this way, we've never failed to cure a planet of war and woe. By this time next year, Kim Possible, the world will be saved for all time. You won't need to save it anymore. Global Justice won't be needed, either. We will live in utopia."

"So when do I cure Mom, Dad, and the Dweebs?"

Will frowned. "I can tell you're not ready for that. Speaking of which, we need to get you all back to the facility for the process to be completed to specs. You will continue to be treated over the weekend, under the guise that you're protecting the Tomorrow Project, which in a way you will be doing. Afterwards, we'll send you in as soon as we think the conflict is over."

"Conflict?"

Will shrugged. "You'll feel love for the utopia to come. But until the cerebrospinal fluid is fully evolved, you will also feel love for those you loved before being cured, like with your family. This has caused problems in the past and we would spare you that pain."

"How about sparing my family?"

Will shook his head sadly. "Can't you see that we ARE saving your family, and your world. It will be saved for all time, and you'll be part of that. This will be your ultimate victory." Then he sighed. "It doesn't matter, you'll see things our way soon enough. You'll ask your parents to examine a pod. The nanites shoot out when it detects DNA and begins curing the host immediately."

"Save the world for WHOM?" asked Kim.

"For all of us," replied Will slowly, as if it were obvious. "And it won't hurt your family. The moment they touch it, and they won't be able to help themselves given their intense curiosity, they'll feel a quick sting, then they're tired, they lay down to take a nap, and the next 2 days are a blur as they're cured."

"It didn't do anything to Drakken. At least not at first."

Will looked over to his sleeping form. "Must be the gloves. But when any sweat, saliva, or anything like that touched it, it activated and shot out. It works fast. Shego? I guess she must have some tiny tears on her gloves, or maybe she worked up a sweat and it dripped onto it. You, you touched it with your bare hands, didn't you."

"Oops," answered Kim.

"It's good. Now you won't get sick. Has Ronald been cured?" As Kim stuttered, he narrowed his eyes. "No, he hasn't. But until he is, don't kiss him. Until he is, then without the right equipment, your saliva could kill him by recognizing his DNA as an invading organism and replicate antibodies against his DNA, even within his own body, ultimately killing him. But when he's protected by his own nanites, they'll recognize each other and stay out of each other's way."

"Oh," said Kim, feeling the sadness in the pit of her stomach again.

Will continued, "There's a spray we use, though, but we need other equipment to direct the nanites to assimilate. Then those cured can use sex to cure others. It's another effective tactic. I bet you could save the world that way, too. At least until the world no longer needs saving."

"I don't know," said Kim with a faux laugh, "I can't imagine doing anything other than saving the world."

"You'll save the world, don't worry about that. And you'll love doing it, too." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, Shego managed to destroy the pod. We need to get you back to Leap Technologies until you're all stabilized. It's imperative. Shego and Drakken, too. Can you help me with them?"

Ron was back, holding blankets and towels, and black pants thrown carelessly on top. "KP! You're awake! What happened?"

"Um..." said KP.

Rufus ran to him and quickly climbed up his clothes and begin chattering agitatedly into his ear.

"Why do you keep that annoying animal as a pet?" asked Will. He turned to KP. "Pets are a passing fad, trust me." He winked and smiled.

Ron didn't know why, but Rufus really didn't like Will. Well, he couldn't blame the little guy for that, but he REALLY didn't like him. He told him he was a dangerous enemy that Kim needed to be saved from, though he couldn't understand the specifics of what he was saying. Frowning and glaring suspiciously, he walked up to Kim, putting down his load beside her with Rufus on top of it, but holding onto the blanket. "I got you some towels to dry off with," he said, glaring at Will. "And I found a pair of pants. I think they belong to Shego." And turning to Will with a serious, grim expression, he added, "And Rufus is not annoying. If anyone is annoying, it's YOU!" Then he threw the blanket over Will and held onto him.

Will kicked Ron's ankle and he cried out. Ron pushed forward and they both fell down. Screaming, Ron tried to hold Will under the blanket, but it was obvious that Ron wouldn't be able to last a full minute at doing that.

Rufus ran up Kim's arm and chattered to her pointing to Ron, his expression clearly begging her to help him. She shook her head and her breathing picked up. As she tensed to get up to help Ron, she felt black despair in her gut radiate out. She swallowed it down...but she couldn't move much.

And then Will made it out and punched Ron away. Kim wondered if he'd taser him again and then gasped as she thought of Will's sweat, or blood, mingling with Ron's, possibly infecting him with what would be like a deadly disease.

As he leaped after Ron, he was tackled by Kim. "Not my boyfriend you don't."

"Kim, get a hold of yourself!" He reached into a pocket, but Kim twisted his finger back, causing Will to cry out. Then he brought his elbow up to her chin and then struck out with his other hand, and managed to get his finger out of her grasp. As he got up, Ron kicked him, and he turned, and grabbing him, flung him across the room where he landed on Shego. Then he turned to face Kim's charge.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgh!" screamed Shego.

Will turned to look at Shego, wondering how much of a danger she might be, and failed to block Kim kicking him in the face. He fell and tumbled up.

Only to be blasted by Shego. Then Shego was upon him, her green fists blazing, and began pounding him furiously.

Kim and Ron shuddered and looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Shego approached Kim, breathing hard, but her hands were no longer glowing. Given as much energy as she just used, she wondered if Shego was tapped out.

"So you know the sitch, Shego?"

"I heard it all," answered Shego through gritted teeth. "Find your anger, Kimmie, because it helps fight it." Then she slapped Kim, hard.

Kim blinked and then focused on Shego in a fighting stance. She realized that her vision was noticeably sharper, and wondered how much more sharper it might become over the next 2 days. She was more aware of her adrenaline than she had been and had the odd feeling that she might be able to cause it to put more out by willing it to. But she held back. She lowered her guard, and said through her own gritted teeth, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Kimmie," replied Shego, with just the ghost of a smile.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now? We get as far away from that facility as we can! You heard him. Because I destroyed their body snatcher gizmo, they have to get us back or our cures 'won't take'. So I say 'Let's go.' We have another secret base in the South Pacific and we can hole up there for awhile."

Kim held up a hand as she said, "Wait: Will didn't say it wouldn't take, he implied there would be problems. Maybe going away would make our infection lethal, killing us so there are no witnesses."

"That's a chance I'm more than willing to take."

A drowsy-sounding Drakken, now upright although leaning against the wall, interrupted them with, "Aid our archfoe? Shego, are you sure you aren't suffering systems failure?" As Shego roared and her fists began glowing green, he quickly added, "Working together it is! I'll just go get the jet ready."

"Oh, brother," said Shego, more to Kim. "I better go make sure Dr. D does it right or he'll eject the fuel again." Then looking at Kim and Ron, she barked, "Let's move already." Without looking to see if they were following her, she walked out behind Drakken at a fast, agitated pace.

Kim and Ron followed, but from a distance.

"KP," whispered Ron tensely, "are you sure this is a good idea? Trusting our archfoes?"

"Shhh," said Kim.

"Don't 'shhh' me, KP. I'm whispering as low as I can."

"Oh, so you are. Guess my hearing is better, too." She slowed a bit more to put a little more distance between Shego and them. Then she said, "This is bigger than all of us. Drakken wants to rule the world, not be a cog in the machine. They need us to save the world so that there's something worth taking over. And we can't trust Wade."

"Can't trust Wade!"

"Ron, shhhh!" Kim reprimanded him.

"But without Wade, we're alone! No rides, no toys, we've got nothing!"

"We've got enough."

"Kim," said Ron in his more serious voice, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I do know it's big. Way big. And weird. But we've always came out on top, and I'm sure we will again." He sighed before adding, "But don't you think that Drakken will just try to use whatever this is to take over the world himself? He can't be trusted!"

"He can be trusted to mess up when he tries," said Kim with grim certainty. "Him, I'm not worried about."

"What about Shego? What if she decides to make a play for it?"

"No, this really turns her off for some reason. She likes fighting the power, being her own person, but she just doesn't seem to have her heart set on being a world dominator. Maybe world domination is more of a guy thing, but whatever."

"I know, but this entire experience is so weird, it could get even weirder, like with time traveling monkeys or something."

"Time traveling monkeys?" asked Kim, raising a brow. His obsession with monkeys was disturbing…and yet also normal, and so ironically comforting.

"I don't know where that came from," replied Ron. "I just mean it's weird, and we should be ready for anything."

"Definitely."

Then Kim bit her lip a moment and added, "We have to get my family out of harm's way. The bad guys interested in getting, or at least neutralizing, them." She didn't add in Ron's family. She hoped that they would overlook the sidekick as others did and not go after them, too. But her family's help would be invaluable in cracking the invaders' technology, so Kim was sure she could get Shego to agree to it. Drakken would throw a fit, but it looked more like Shego was actually in charge.

"Which bad guys?" asked Ron. "The one Will was working for, Global Justice?"

"I'll explain later," said Kim.

"How are we going to spring your family anyway? Won't that be the first place everyone looks for you?"

"I don't know yet."

"Hey, what about Team Go? They would be good to have on our side!"

Though Ron was whispering, Shego answered loudly, "No on Team Go!"

Kim sighed. Apparently it was pointless to whisper. In a more normal voice, Kim said, "I'm going to have to go with Shego on this one: Team Go is a no go."

"Right, I suppose you'd prefer DNAmy!" shouted Ron.

"DNAmy might not be a bad idea," said Kim. "These nanites do affect the DNA. She might be key in separating the nanites from the people they infect."

"But KP," responded Ron, still whispering, "Team Go are GOOD guys, not mad doctors! And they have all those cool powers that rock, and they can make sure Shego doesn't get the upper hand!"

"Team Go is more likely to try to face the problem head on," answered Kim grimly, "and then get assimilated and suddenly they're on the other side."

Shego laughed nastily up ahead. "That's pretty much it. Too much testosterone, too little intelligence."

"Hey, do you mind?" shouted Ron peevishly, "private conversation here!" Then in a whisper again, "So who CAN we go to for help with getting your family, making sure Shego doesn't have the deck stacked against us, and all that?"

Kim thought for a few moments. As they entered the hangar and Shego went up the ramp into the black and green jet, Kim asked, "Doesn't that ninja school owe you big?"

Ron smiled, showing some pride. "Big time, Kim! I'm like a legend there!"

"Good. They have stealth, subtlety, intelligence, and are hard, if not impossible, to find. That makes them extremely unlikely to infected, they have all the skills we need, and they can get my family, and yours too, if you want, out of harm's way."

"And they can help against Shego, too!" said Ron a little too loudly, though there was enough noise from the jet that Shego probably didn't hear. "Boo-yah! Mad monkey skills pay off! Hey, does this mean you've really stopped jelling over Yori?"

Kim sighed, and recalled with some pain that it would be dangerous to kiss Ron herself. "Eyes on the prize, Ron. As soon as we can, you'll use whatever means Drakken uses to communicate to get in touch with Yori."

"Boo-yah!" shouted Ron. "Sounds like we got a plan!"

"It's a start," replied Kim nervously. She'd been on many missions, some even weirder than this, but this is the first time where she wondered if she was way in over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

As they flew toward Drakken's secret South Pacific Lair, they tiredly conferred on what they were going to do next. Ron and Rufus were more energetic, but Shego didn't dare put him in the pilot's seat.

From her seat, she called out, "So what's your plan, Princess?"

Drakken spoke up, quite dramatically. "We will use our new abilities to warn the world, and then save it..."

Shego interrupted with a raised hand that caused Drakken to cringe. "I was talking to KIMMIE." She somehow managed to point to Kim without looking behind her.

"I'm the one who signs your checks, you know" said Drakken peevishly.

"And I'm the one who pulls your lard out of the fire time and time again. Shut up while I do it again, or should I let Kimmie give you another wedgie?" As Drakken subsided into bitter mumbling, she asked, "Kimmie?"

Kim was finding it hard to adjust, but she played the hand of cards she'd been dealt, seeming unconcerned with the drama. "Drakken, you need to get in touch with anyone who can help, especially those outside the law and not having been in custody in the last few months. Especially DNAmy."

She chose to ignore the furious glare he gave her, and turned her gaze to Ron. "Ron has his own friends that not even Wade knows, and he will get in touch with them, with my help. Ron's friends can get my parents out. They're both good at what they do and will be a great help on our side."

She then turned back to Shego, and added, "When I return, hopefully with help, Shego and I will go into Global Justice to extract some of this alien technology to examine. Since someone smashed what little we had."

"Wait a second," replied Shego, "there were pieces of that guy's corpse left, if you were really curious. Besides," she added over the chorus of "Ewws!" "that's where Global Justice wants us. Bad idea."

"They want us there to make sure we're assimilated to specs. We'll wait for the process to complete itself, and hopefully they won't be able to affect us. The nanites in us will even provide protection against future infection."

Shego shook her head. "I don't know about that, Kimmie."

"If you're scared, Shego," challenged Kim, "I'm sure I can get one of Ron's friends to help."

"Hey!" shouted Shego, "I'm not scared! I just want to make sure you've thought this out."

"Just do your part," said Kim, "let me and Ron do our part, and then I'm sure we'll have a better plan on taking the fight to Global Justice."

Shego's frown faltered, and while she obviously fought it, it turned into a grin, and then a laugh. "Pumpkin taking on Global Justice, this is something I HAVE to see."

"It's a show that no one will forget," promised Kim. "But first, I'll help Ron make contact with his friends. If you could drop us off in Thailand..."

"Aren't you tired?" asked Shego incredulously. "I'm fighting to stay awake as it is."

"I am, but not as tired you you and Drakken. I'm not sure what Will did to me, but it's like being on several caffeine pills. I feel ragged, but capable."

"So you abuse pep pills," replied Shego, with a hint of mockery.

"Saving the world, being a cheerleader, having a normal life—caffeine was made for people like me," Kim conceded.

"Ok, Princess, it's only a few minutes drive by hovercraft from our hideaway. We'll want to drop you off at night, but be careful. I've been there before: you'd be surprised how many shady people, besides us, sneak into the place after dark. I'll just need to give you a way to contact us." Then, though she didn't turn around, she said severely, "Don't say a word." Kim and Ron noticed that Drakken was indeed about to say something, but put down his hand and shut his mouth instead. Shortly after, he nodded off, grumbling. He coughed once before falling asleep.

"I don't know, KP," Ron was saying after Shego dropped them off at Pattaya Beach that night.

"So not the drama, Ron," replied Kim, and then coughed.

"Not yet, but collecting all the villains? Trouble, KP!"

"It's part of my plan. They can't stand each other, and will only work together long enough to stop this threat. Afterwards, they'll turn on each other, using what they learn about each other from this."

"Oh, I get you," replied Ron happily, "Conquer and divide."

"More divide and conquer, but..." Kim was stopped by a fit of coughing.

"You ok, KP?" asked Ron. "Your voice is sounding kinda scratchy there."

"I'm fine, Ron." Then she coughed again, and resisted the urge to scratch at her throat, especially as she felt the itching more on the inside. She forced herself to not wonder what could be going wrong, and said, "Let's just find a phone."

Later, Ron made a collect call from the Royal Garden Plaza, an international food court that KP found refreshing given the more red light entertainments openly shown elsewhere that had obviously peaked Ron's curiosity to her distress (though she did crack a smile at HIS discomfort when they passed "Boyz Town"), and left a message about Hana needing to see a doctor. That was a code word that he needed help. The man who answered somehow knew where he was calling from, because his calm voice asked in flawless English, "Can you see a doctor I know in Bangkok?" After affirming that, he was given an address that he wrote down.

"KP and I will check him out," said Ron, hanging up with, "Later!"

"That's all there is to it?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, we'll get to this address and someone will meet us." He blinked again as Kim coughed. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" Kim wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. There was definitely something building in her throat, and she feared the nanites might be killing her.

"Of course you are. You're KP, and Ron is at your side!" Rufus chattered something, too. But when he put his arm around Kim, she shook him off and walked ahead. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kim paused in the awkward silence, and then added, "Ron, these nanites in me, they are suppose to be uber-antibodies. If any of my bodily fluids were to mix with yours, they could replicate in fighting the foreign organism, which would be your entire body. The only cure is to have your own nanites. They somehow recognize each other."

"Ok, so I won't let you bleed on me."

"It's more serious than that, Ron."

"How so?"

"We can't kiss."

"No kissing? Wait, why not?"

"Saliva."

"No way! You mean I've got to get infected, too, if I want to kiss you!"

"No, you're NOT going to get infected! We'll just have to put our dating routine on hold until this gets fixed."

"What if it never gets fixed?" asked Ron, hurt. He didn't hear the concern that if he was infected, he might be dominated or killed, but that Kim would rather break up with him than try to fix the problem. And if she couldn't fix it…then there wouldn't be any more Kim and Ron together.

"I don't know," said Kim, feeling too violated by these nanites, and fearful of what was going on in her throat and lungs, to notice Ron's hurt. "We'll cross that bridge when we must."

"Fine," replied Ron in a hurt tone, "whatever."

Kim was frowning and wondering what to tell Ron to make him feel better, but was feeling too tired and nervous to think clearly. And the train station was just ahead.

From Bangkok, they told their story to a representative of the Yamanouchi ninja school and got a ride to Japan, where Yori greeted them graciously, as did Master Sensei upon their actual arrival at the school.

As Ron, Kim, Rufus, Yori, and Master Sensei drank tea in a ceremony, Master Sensei assured them that they had the support of the Yamanouchi school. "Already, we have capable hands to retrieve your immediate families. Hana is our top priority, but the Possibles and the Stoppables are also important to us. You understand we must be cautious in taking them, in case they are already infected."

"You won't hurt them or anything, will you?" asked Kim.

"Certainly not. Because of the urgency of the situation, we do not have time for long negotiations, and may have to resort to more drastic measures. However, other than being taken and brought here, they will not be harmed. It is our honor to safeguard them, and protect them from all harm." He cocked his head as he added, "But it would perhaps be wise if you left a video message for them if you cannot call them, and cannot be here to greet them."

"No prob! Thanks, Master Sensei," replied Kim smiling.

"It is our honor, to aid those who have done this school a great favor many times."

"It was just some mad monkey demon and Monkey Fist destroying everything in their path and petrifying anyone they could," said Kim, "no big."

"Actually, Hana took care of that," said Ron happily, "while you were too busy getting stoned. Get it, KP?" He laughed at his own wit.

Kim was not laughing. "I get it, Ron," she replied frowning.

"But you have both helped me and this school in other ways," said Master Sensei, "and you have our complete trust, and you can trust in us completely." Then he asked Kim, "Is something wrong with your voice?"

"Just scratchy."

"If you don't mind, you could honor us by leaving us a blood sample. We have ample technicians and medical specialists that can examine it. Most carefully, of course."

"My parents can help, too," added Kim.

"Most assuredly," answered Master Sensei. "If they are anything like you, Kim Possible, they will work most admirably and effectively in helping to save the world, once again."

Ron added, "My parents aren't too bad, either. My dad even defeated a math villain once himself."

"I have taken the time to study your family, Ron Stoppable, and would not question their honor or ability. Indeed, I can think of no greater honor than fostering Hana to them." Then noticing Kim nodding off, he said, "Yori, could you please show Kim Possible to her room so that she may rest."

"Of course, Master Sensei," replied Yori standing and bowing, "it would be my honor."

As Yori led Kim off, Master Sensei spoke in low tones to Ron. "How trustworthy do you believe Kim remains?"

Ron blinked. "I totally trust her. I mean she's acting weird and all, but she's still with the good guys. Even if she's teaming up with the villains to take on Global Justice." He shook his head. "I mean, I don't know."

Master Sensei nodded. "Kim Possible's honor is without question. However, these nanites are killing the Kim Possible we know and making a replicate. It's possible that due to her unusual circumstances she can still be trusted. But it's also possible, even likely, that when she goes to Global Justice, these invaders will take over her soul, just as they have with your friend Wade. You must exercise extreme caution when you help Ms. Possible infiltrate Global Justice."

"Wait, do you mean you don't have a problem with Kim teaming up with bad guys to attack the good guys? Even though the good guys are now bad, but then so are the bad guys! Um, did that make sense?"

"Ron Stoppable, you will learn in your life that life is a flow of good and evil, that it is often a dance of perspective, and that there are many shades of grey, for good and evil are present in all. All that is good can be made to serve evil while convinced it is serving the greater good, and all that is evil can be made to serve good even as it thinks it is doing great evil."

"Ok," replied Ron, "I guess that makes sense. Sort of. So what do I do if Kim goes bad and joins the good guys?" More quietly, Ron said to himself, "Man thinking about this gives me a headache."

"I will send Yori with you. She will aid you and Ms. Possible as much as she can. But she will also be your bodyguard, Mr. Stoppable. If Ms. Possible becomes lost to us, then Yori will be the one to turn to. Do you understand, Ron Stoppable?"

Ron swallowed, sadly and with some fear as he realized that Kim might truly be lost to him forever. "So ka," he said weakly.

"Good. Then you, too, should get your rest. Meditate on what I said regarding shades of grey. Tomorrow morning, you will be returned to Thailand, with Yori as your protector, and able to contact us for anything you two might need."

"Like Wade!"

"Perhaps. But the true ninja is self-reliant, able to use what is on hand. However, it is our honor to help you in this time of great peril to our entire world."


	7. Chapter 7

VII

The next night, Kim, Ron, and Yori were at Drakken's secret lair off the coast of Thailand. Ron and Yori had excused themselves to meditate and train, and since Kim was nervous about infecting him and had bigger things to worry about, she swallowed the jealousy that was threatening to overtake her. She finally walked to an outside balcony and watched the moon reflecting on the waves of the Pacific. It helped to calm her mind and forget her problems.

She was comforted that the process should be nearly complete, and she was still herself, and feeling better. Far better than ever, actually. What was odd is that she felt a greater mind-body control than she had ever known, so she could activate her adrenaline on demand if she wanted. She picked up on vision and sound a lot better than she'd ever done, the night appearing more like just before dawn to her eyes with more stars, the waves crashing with such clarity as if they were much closer. Her throat still felt funny, but it no longer bothered her. She didn't know why, but she had a strong feeling her mother would figure it out. She was a brain surgeon, after all.

"Ninjas? You, Kimmie?" Shego laughed, both amused and mocking, as she joined Kim on the outdoor balcony. Kim noticed that her laugh was just a little scratchy as her own voice still was, though better. It appeared that the worst of the immediate effects were over for her, too. Which would mean she was tired, but functional. Oh, so functional.

"Yeah, ninjas," answered Kim tersely. "You've got a problem with that?"

Shego still grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't, I just thought they'd be too shady for the likes of you."

Kim blinked. She tried to fight the impulse to ask why, but she couldn't help herself. "Why is that?"

She shook her head. "My poor naive princess. Don't you know that even the best of ninjas are shady characters?"

"They're not all assassins," answered Kim, a little defensively.

"No," agreed Shego, "they're not. But they work together more often than not as spies, intriguers, guerrillas, saboteurs, and thieves. Whether their blades are literal or metaphoric, they strike from the shadows, usually in the back of their victims. And they're a bane to the just as much as a thorn to tyrants."

"Scared, Shego?" asked Kim, with a little mockery of her own.

"Not really," said Shego. "I've a healthy respect for them, but I think I'm more aware of what they are than you are."

"Not if you think they're evil."

"They're not evil. But they're not good either." She shrugged. "No one outside their orders even knows what their moral code is, because they keep it in the shadows too much. Even when someone claims to know, might even really believe they know, it could just be more smoke, mirrors and window dressing to hide their true aims."

"Really?" asked Kim skeptically.

"Really, Princess. You know the first ninjas came from religious exiles in China that had fled to Japan to escape persecution. But the samurai wouldn't tolerate them either. They were foreign barbarians at best, spies at worst. And their code was more individualistic, not like the stolid, glory-seeking samurai." She grinned at Kim, adding, "If you were alive back then, Kimmie, the samurai would have you trying to flush them out. The ninjas be your enemies, not your allies. 'Course, they'd slip someone in to manipulate your support staff or even replace them, and you'd trust them implicitly, and they'd then use you to THEIR advantage while you thought you were fighting against them. Either that, or if they couldn't use you, they'd eliminate you. You probably wouldn't even know it until the person you thought was your best friend stuck a blade into you. Assuming they didn't just slowly poison you, causing you to make mistakes that cost you your life if it didn't kill you outright. Or they'd frame you and let you and their other enemies kill each other, a win-win sitch for everyone. Everyone being them."

Kim turned away and glared out over the ocean, forgetting the moon reflecting over the waters. "Like you'd know."

"I've had a little training in their arts myself, by a clanless Kunoichi, but just enough to know not to trust anything I hear about them. They're the masters of keeping you guessing or making you think you know so that it doesn't occur to the casual thinker to look any closer at them. They see themselves and their enemies as part of an inseparable whole, and they'll use their enemies and betray their friends if it's according to their inscrutable code of honor, an awareness without judgment, affected by individual jonin of the various clans."

"Not everyone is as bad as you."

"Didn't say they were. But ninjas aren't like you, either. They're somewhere in between. They try to purify themselves so that thought becomes word that becomes deed, and they strive to put practicality over morality. It's how they survived, along with testing themselves to perfection against adversity in many skills, not just martial ones. Rooted in shugendo, the way of nature, they progressed in skill attempting the same balance of good and evil, of day and night, of kindness and cruelty, as nature itself, in order to reach perfection within. The way of nature, including the good and the bad, the love and the hate, flowed in all their training, too: water taught them how to flow around their enemies, letting their enemies waste their energy on trying to find and crush them, and to crush their enemies like a tidal wave when they couldn't. To be as invisible but ever present as air, and as deadly as a hurricane when it suited them to do so. It's all expressed in their kuji-kiri, in a very odd way. They called testing themselves against their adversaries '_shugyo_,' and like us, didn't shy away from problems, seeing them as opportunities."

Kim blinked to hear Shego talk about religion and philosophy so casually, and recalled that she was a fully credentialed teacher. "Am I to understand you have ninja sensibilities?"

"What?" Shego laughed then added, still laughing, "Oh, no. Not at all." Calming down, she asked, "Do you really want to know my philosophy?" When Kim nodded cautiously, she said, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken."

After a moment, Kim raised a brow. "What kind of messed up philosophy is that?"

"You don't recognize it?"

"Should I?"

"Slightly adapted from the code of the Sith. Ask Wade about it, if you ever can."

"Why am I not surprised? You DID help steal Felix's wheelchair," said Kim, looking a little sad.

"Hey, that was Dr. D's idea!" shouted Shego. "I told him not to..." She stopped herself.

"Yes?" asked Kim wondering.

"Nothing," she said, looking back out over the Pacific. "This entire sitch is just weird, you know?"

"I've been in weirder sitches. Ever been changed into a monkey?" As Shego looked back to Kim and shook her head, she added, "When I said 'so not the drama,' I lied."

Shego smiled a little. "Ever been hit by a meteor?"

"And turned into a superhero? Nope." Kim frowned then. "What I don't get is why you and Drakken are so tight together when you couldn't stand Team Go. You must really like him."

"Please," answered Shego, "I could go to work for other villains who pay more, but they'd make more demands, and I don't want that. So I say with Dr. D. But even he drives me crazy from time to time."

"Then why?" asked Kim.

Shego shrugged. "He amuses me, as long as I don't have to put up with him for too long. He takes care of the essentials of life so I don't have to worry about it, and keeps me from getting bored."

"Didn't Team Go do that for you?"

Shego responded with a sound of annoyance. "They were even more annoying than Dr. D. And they wanted ME to take care of the essentials. They wouldn't give me the position, they wanted to be the ones in charge, but it was left to me to take care of anything and everything while keeping them focused. I got tired of not being appreciated and yet being the one to fix things up. Look at history, you'll see it's women that make things happen on the side. If many of the great men, good and bad, hadn't been taken care of by disciples or women who loved them, the world never would've learned of the genius, talent, or other remarkable ability of whatever male. But the women in the background that made it all possible are barely even mentioned. I didn't want to be one of those women."

Kim smiled, amused. "Shego, no way would history gloss YOU over."

Shego softened noticeably, and smiled wickedly. "Now it won't."

Kim shivered a bit. "Ok, whatever. But I think they appreciated you," replied Kim. "And what I don't get is if you hated them so much, why did you give them their powers back?"

"Give?" asked Shego, in a tight, threatening tone.

Kim hesitated and then dove right in. "You let me beat you 'way too easily. I think you couldn't stand the idea of betraying your brothers. That means you must feel something for them that isn't hateful."

"Stop with the psychoanalyzing already."

"I'm just trying to figure you out is all."

Shego shrugged. "Life is just a bunch of meaningless suffering. Pick a side, but good and evil are constantly working at each other, strengthening each other, at least those who are willing to let the flow strengthen them rather than be swept away in the tides. Like they say in Thailand, 'At low tide, ants eat fish, at high tide, fish eat ants.' There's no real point in fighting for it or standing up for anything."

_You really don't want to answer that question, do you?_ She thought it, but didn't say it. Instead, she asked, "Then why were you ever a superhero? Why did you ever become a villain?"

"Because there's challenge, Kimmie! Without challenge, people like you and me wither and die! We become mediocre, become complacent, doing what others tell us. But those of us with talent, who harness our own talents rather than suppressing them or allowing others to harness them, can do well for ourselves, and become stronger than the suffering. And so what if that brings us into conflict with others? Everyone is constantly in conflict, but our conflict has a purpose, it tempers us into steel, developing our strengths and abilities even further than we once dared imagine. To try and change that is as pointless as trying to change the weather so that it's always sunny, or the law of the jungle, which will always exist in one form or another. Why waste your life on irrelevant details?"

"I don't consider my life irrelevant," replied Kim. "I live it, I enjoy it, and I fight the good fight. I know why I fight, but why do you?"

"How much time do you have to enjoy it? You're constantly saving the world for others. But what's in it for them? Don't you see, the people at the top who preserve the order, the order in which they are at the top and make it extremely unlikely for anyone to change that, are also villains. They just get the schools to teach their version of history, to follow orders, not question the answers that they accept, spit back out, and forget. You think you're fighting villainy, Princess, but the people at the top are pirates who rob the poor under the cover of law, while people like Drakken and me plunder those who rob society through their order...and suckers like you fight to defend those villains from us."

Kim shook her head, amazed at such a sentiment. "I'm not sure what you mean, Shego. Are you saying you're like Robin Hood? Because I can say you most definitely are not, you're more of a robbing hood."

"Pirates and Emperors, Kimmie, the only difference is how many people they command. Do you even know how the current order was born?"

Skeptically, not sure she wanted to hear the answer, she said grimly, "Enlighten me."

"The order was born of pirates and warlords, the most successful ones founding dynasties before becoming inbred. They claim to lead, but they only offer stability because it's in the best interest of their business and political interests, and they'll crush crusading and rebellious do-gooders as much as people like me. Civilization was born by the strong eliminating the weak, the competent beating the incompetent, and the clever outsmarting the stupid. Then a bunch of people decided that these very values that gave birth to our society should be replaced with the philosophy that the weak should inherit the world, the justice reign instead of strength, and that the weak be protected by the strong."

Kim blinked at this uncertainly. "And this is bad because?"

"Because it's not how the world works, it never was, and it never will be. And it's the opposite of the values that GAVE us civilization in the first place.

"Again, look at history: exploration is caused by people wanting new resources and new markets to exploit and don't care who they have to rob to get those resources, and nations fight to increase the economic dominance of their ruling elites, and wars are fought to protect current holdings and to seize new ones. And then those that lead can't lead because everyone is too afraid to tell them the truth for fear of losing their jobs or even their property, freedom and their very lives. Those with families to think of are especially worried. So they tell the leaders whatever the leaders want to hear, which means leaders make decisions based on misinformation, not at all grounded in reality. And for good reason: those who kiss ass are promoted, while those who don't learn to play the game are kept down if not gotten rid of. It ends in a wishy washy world disconnected from reality and where the weak & pathetic can leech off the strong & deserving and people like us are leashed & trained sheepdogs like you or feared wolves like me."

Frowning, Kim muttered, "I'm so glad I didn't have you for social studies."

Shego continued as if Kim hadn't spoken. "Oh, and get this! Those who kiss ass AND prove themselves capable are promoted until they stop being efficient, and then they aren't raised anymore, so that people are not only giving their bosses and leaders information divorced from reality, but they are then raised to their level of incompetence. But you can't point this out because that's saying the leaders made a mistake, and they don't want to hear that. So everyone plays the game, tries to minimize the inevitable damage, find acceptable scapegoats which will be those willing to report the facts when available, and then go home and medicate against their world, and the world at large, that's going to hell in a hand basket."

Kim shook her head. "I think you're just trying to make yourself feel better by saying those who set up Global Justice are misguided, or at least no worse than you."

"Size matters, Princess. When only a few act this way, like Drakken and his henchmen, it's villainy over which people tear their garments, but when MANY act this way because the villains at the top ordered it, it's glorious and they hold parades over it. When someone shoots someone over their gang colors, they're seen as murderers, but when someone shoots someone over their nation's colors, they're seen as heroes, with holidays and statues dedicated to them. People are taught that if they, as individuals, steal or kill on their own initiative, they're evil, but if they REFUSE to help the powers that be to steal and kill, then they're cowards and unpatriotic. The message is self-sacrifice, you do not exist for yourself, you exist to serve those in power, and they should roll over like a pathetic dog when kicked because the leg breakers are 'just doing their job.' People pay protection money to the racket, and even choose to become racketeers themselves because they'll be hailed as long as they're on the winning side. All the while, the gifted, the innovators, the courageous are shackled, unless their talents can be put to use for the powers that be. That is, the SUCCESSFUL villains."

"So maybe I should change sides," said Kim sarcastically, "just join with you and Drakken."

Shego shrugged. "Should Dr. D ever take over the world, it won't be any different beyond the cosmetic changes. Many revolutions that take place all the time are more violent and disruptive. Besides, Dr. D just wants people to recognize him as a genius. He doesn't really care about taking over the world except that it will prove to everyone else that he's the smartest man in the world, and that those who rejected him were wrong to do so."

"You mean," asked Kim incredulously, "that if like my dad were to tell Drakken that he was sorry for laughing at him, Drakken might give up his plans for global domination?"

Shego laughed a little. "Possible, Possible. But you know how ingrained habits can be. He'd need new habits to replace the old ones." She shrugged. "It's not about choosing a side with me, I'm not into any idiotology." Shego intentionally mispronounced "ideology" as "eh-dee-otology." "And I have fun. People think I should constantly give myself up for them? No way, Princess. I live for me. That's what my clothes mean. Green and black, like my skin and hair. It's my personal flag for the nation of me."

"More like your freak flag," replied Kim.

Shego smiled slightly and continued. "I refuse to play your game and I play my own instead, because it's better, it's truer, and it's in my own best interests. I am all that I need, and I have all the strength I need. And if I want to enjoy a chocolate sundae, have some fun with guys or even girls, or indulge my vanity, so be it. At least my life isn't meaningless to ME, I'm living it FOR me, not for someone less worthy, not even Drakken. And since we're all born alone, and die alone, 'me' is all that matters anyway. The meaning I give it is all that matters."

"Shego," said Kim, "you were born to your mother. You're raised with your family. You have brothers who love you. We have funerals because we feel a little of ourselves die when others die. Even you, Shego."

"What?" asked Shego confused.

"When you die, a part of me will die with you." When she saw Shego looking at her in amazement, she continued. "I...I guess it's like what you were saying about testing yourself, and making yourself better in the process. I say it's my cheerleading skills that help me to fight you, but it's more the other way around. Especially you. You've constantly been my archfoe. And every time I go more than a month without fighting you, I feel myself going into withdrawal." Then she quickly added, "I mean that in a good way!"

Shego laughed. "Adrenaline junkie, eh? No harm, no foul. I guess we can understand each other that much." They stood silently, gazing out at the moon over the ocean, for a minute before Shego said, "You know what I was about to tell you, back when I was Ms. Goody Two Shoes?"

"What?" asked Kim. She'd always been curious about that.

"I was going to say, you gave my life meaning. Without you, I think I'd have gone crazy and gone out in a blaze of glory. 'Meteor Swarm Shego' would've been the eulogy I'd hope for, with people saying my name in whispers for long after I was dead. I didn't care about Dr. D's stupid schemes, about robbing the banks, or confronting all the security, goons, and law boys anymore. Been there, done that. It stopped being challenging. And then you come along, and again I was challenged. I despised you at first, as you seemed to be who I used to be, only popular instead of being made fun of. But as I clashed with you over and over again, I came to respect you, and then become excited when I knew we'd fight." She looked to Kim and saw her own reflection dimly in her eyes. "You remember when you lost your memory? Wait, I know how funny that sounds, but when you even forgot your own name?"

Kim nodded. "I wondered why you didn't smash me hard when you had the chance."

"Because the world without you would be boring. I knew it then and after robbing several banks, I realized just how stupid it all was. It just wasn't fun anymore. I wanted my Kimmie back, that element of danger, my worthy nemesis. I have to fight you, to defeat you while you're at your strongest, or what do I have left to strive for?"

Kim blinked. "So you're saying there'd be nothing left to rebel against and it would leave you empty."

"So banal," agreed Shego.

"Have you thought of trying to fill that emptiness by connecting with others?"

Shego smiled wickedly. "I think I connect with you pretty well, Kimmie, especially my fist to your face."

Kim frowned and narrowed her eyes as she replied, "I mean in helping others, especially those who can't stand up for themselves as well as you can."

Shego shook her head. "Have you heard nothing of what I said? Why should I serve a bunch of losers? They don't deserve it and they won't even be grateful for it. They're like children never satisfied and wanting someone else to take care of them, and then take the credit for the strength you give them, the sacrifices you make for them. Maybe you don't mind if those losers suck at your tits, but they better stay the hell away from mine."

Kim blushed. "Ok, I won't go there again."

"Glad to hear it, Princess. Just remember, I was a hero like you once, until I got tired of being taken for granted, giving my all and everyone wanting more. But they don't take advantage of me anymore. They respect me now."

"Fear isn't the same as respect, Shego."

"Neither is the praise you get, Princess. Have you thought about how often you're not only asked to help, but expected to drop everything you're doing to help, no matter how trivial their own problem is? If you're a good girl you get the praise, and if you don't help or fail at trying they show awful disappointment in you."

Kim blinked as she realized she HAD felt that way at times, and wondered seriously for the first time if she herself would one day turn to villainy the way Shego did. Finally she sighed and reminded her, "We were friends when you were about to say something."

Shego stared out over the water as she quietly said, "Yeah, I know. I was going to leave out the part about testing myself against you, and just say you were the most worthy opponent and best friend I ever had, and how exciting you made life, even when we're enemies." She and Kim both turned to look again out over the sea.

They stood beside each other, staring out over the sea in silence for another minute before Kim asked, "Shego, why didn't you let Warmonga kill me?"

"What?" asked Shego, again surprised. "I told you, no one takes you down but me."

"But if she took me out, then you could still prove yourself better by going after the one that took me out." Kim shrugged. "And if it's just ego, then you could've taken Warmonga while she was still tired from fighting me and then say you took both of us out."

"Kimmie," warned Shego, "you're treading on dangerous ground here." Shaking her head, she added, "Get some sleep, Kimmie, we've got our _shugyo_ against Global Justice tomorrow." Then she abruptly turned and left Kim alone looking out over the Pacific.

A few minutes later, a tense Kim also left to find her temporary room. Even with her enhanced vision and hearing, she never noticed the person eavesdropping on their conversation, or heard the shadow slip away into the night a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Agent Kirin was passing by the Possible residence on her way home. She didn't expect to find anything, but it wasn't far out of the way and the disappearance of the Possibles was a disturbing development to the progress that they had been making. She slowed as she passed, and then slowly sped up. She sighed, unusually gloomy, feeling like a failure for having lost all the Possibles by unknown means. At a stop sign, she saw in her rearview mirror that her blonde hair looked as crumpled as her uniform that she hadn't bothered to take off yet.

But a couple of miles later, when she took a curve, she frowned as she saw a dark green car stalled up ahead, one that she felt she'd seen very recently. The driver's door opened as she slowed and she was suddenly blinded by a green flash. Her air bag burst out, nearly pinning her to her seat. Then her windshield broke into shards, but before she could think what to do, a can of mace was suddenly thrown right beside her. Coughing, eyes tearing, she quickly got out. She pulled her cell phone out blindly but before she could call anyone, it was taken from her grasp. Focusing through her tears, she was stunned by what she saw. "Kim Possible?"

"And friends," Kim answered, before her foot found Agent Kirin's face, followed by a leg sweep that knocked her off her feet. She fell hard to the street, coughing and gasping as a van pulled up along side, one Agent Kirin recognized as having seen recently as well, and a masked Yori wearing protective goggles and a set of tight-fitting matte-black clothes stepped out and quickly subdued her with a wet cloth put over her face.

Ron lifted her limp body and put her in the van while Yori ran to the passenger side of Kirin's car, and replaced the car registration and insurance with false ones. In the few seconds it took her to do this, Shego had already destroyed both license plates and Ron and Rufus were haphazardly putting on new plates. It should buy them several hours before GJ realized one of their agents had been disappeared.

Then Yori and Ron piled into the van while Kim and Shego ran to the nearby dark green car. The entire kidnapping had taken barely over a minute, and there had been no witnesses. Their assault on GJ had begun.

--xx

An hour after the successful kidnapping, Shego was wearing a pair of gloves with the handprint of Agent Kirin, and special contacts that imitated her eyes. The gloves would be good for only a few hours, but that should be long enough. On the shoulder of the GJ uniform was Kirin's badge and ID. To match the picture, Shego wore an inglorious wig, close to the blondeness and style of Agent Kirin. Yori had carefully applied foundation and blush to Shego's face, to disguise her natural green. Shego had protested that Kim could pass for Kirin with less effort—she did not like being a rosy blonde--but the uniform fit her better than it did Kim, so she was to be the face of their infiltration. She also had Agent Kirin's cell phone and master key, along with a briefcase that held a portacomp.

Meanwhile, Agent Kirin was being flown to Japan to be interrogated and studied.

"Let's get this over with, already," griped Shego.

"Soon enough," said Kim. "Ron, Yori, you two will wait outside and call only if there is trouble."

"But Possible-san," said Yori, "I think it would be wise if I Ron and I accompanied you. You will need all the help you can get, and we at the Yamanouchi School have heard how you are helped by something called the 'Ron Factor'." She hid well the fear that Kim and Shego might fall under the influence of the nanites upon penetration of the facility.

"And the buffoon?" added Shego, "please, leave him behind."

"But if you need help, we will not be able to get to you in time."

"We don't need your help," said Shego dismissively.

"I don't know," said Kim. "They did very well with the extraction."

"Whatever," said Shego, not seeming to care, "but they shouldn't speak. Their voices don't sound right and they could blow the whole mission."

"Our voices?" asked Ron. "You and Kim were the ones coughing."

"Shego's right," said Kim. "I'm not sure what it is, but your voices sound funny to me, too. If you come in, you must not speak." She glared meaningfully at Ron.

"Not a problem," replied Ron, "I can be as quiet as a mouse."

"Until he screams like a woman giving birth," muttered Shego low enough that only Kim heard her.

"Ok, wear basic black, we are all the new recruits being shown around by Agent Kirin and being prepared for emergency field work."

"What if we run into someone who knows the, uh, person Shego is pretending to be?" asked Ron.

"Most who know her will be off like she's supposed to be off. We only need to bluff Global Justice for a little while, hopefully less than an hour."

Within a few moments, a spray made at the Yamanouchi School had turned Ron's blond locks into a carrot top, and Kim's hair became chestnut brown. While Shego wore the doctored contacts that gave her the eyes of Agent Kirin, the other 3 had their own special contacts, as well. Kim's were normal except they changed her eye color to blue, as well as altering any identifying marks to a scanner. Both Yori and Ron wore "smart contacts" that, in addition to altering their eyes, adjusted themselves to the lighting, complete with a flash protector. In Ron's case, they also changed his eyes to green as well. Kim also had fake freckles put on her that would last until washed off with a special solution, or lots of soap and water. They all had their own IDs that would pass cursory inspection.

The "new recruits," along with "Agent Kirin," were ready for duty.

--xx

Walking into Global Justice was a cakewalk. Shego's doctored ID worked, and the one security guard that asked too many questions suddenly found himself very groggy after Yori "sneezed" that actually spit fine powder in his face. The guard seemed about to sound the alarm, but decided on a quick nap instead. If anyone tried to wake him, he'd be very disoriented, as if drunk or dead tired.

At the top levels, security was light, and they were quickly buzzed in when Shego knocked impatiently at a door. At a bank of five elevators, they piled into the middle one. Shego pulled the portacomp and quickly made her way to the upper part of the elevator and proficiently plugged it into the wiring, revealing years of practice at doing things like this. Then she directed the elevator to take them to the bottom floor and put the elevator to sleep. Hopefully, being late at night, no one would try to use this elevator, and if they tried, they'd simply take one of the other four instead of investigating.

An entrance to a lateral was beside them, and they silently entered the duct that was about the same size and material as the ones Kim and Ron had used at The Bermuda Triangle. Their eyes, improved by nanites or contacts, allowed them to see where they were going. Since Kim had been here before, she took the lead, and they waited for her when she went to check a vent. She finally said, "I see an office we need to get into. Someone is working there and they have their computer up. We should be able to download something useful from that."

"Sounds like paydirt," whispered Shego. Her hand began to glow, but Yori grabbed her wrist while putting a finger to her lips with her other hand. Shego frowned, but let the glow fade away while Yori went past her and opened a vent into a hallway, slid through, and landed gracefully. Kim, Shego, and Ron followed, and only Ron made a noise louder than a whisper when he landed.

Dusting herself off, Shego walked up to the door to the office they wanted and knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" came the voice from within.

"Agent Kirin," said Shego, almost cockily, as she turned the knob and found it unlocked. "I need to ask you a question." Shego walked in, and the rest followed behind, Yori closing the door behind her.

A bald man with a trim reddish brown beard frowned and blinked at the quartet entering his office. "Agent Kirin," he said stiffly, "you're not following proper protocols. Explain yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Shego with a smile, "I would, but I'm bored now." And as the man reached under the desk, Shego blew him with a green blast that knocked him across the room in his chair, falling out of the chair as it crashed into the wall. He shook his head and began to stand, but Shego was on him too fast and a glowing fist made sure he wouldn't bother them for awhile. Then Shego cut off a sleeve and shoved it into his mouth, followed by grabbing an extension cord to tie him up with. She laughed quietly to herself, saying, "Damn, it feels good to be a gangsta."

Yori was already sitting at the desk and putting in a disc to the hard drive. "Shego-san," she said, "you should not have used your gift so recklessly, for we may still have needed Agent Kirin's prints on the gloves you wear."

Shego snorted as she finished hogtying the man. "Aren't ninjas supposed to be, like, quiet?" Yori showed no reaction to Shego's sarcasm.

"What is this?" asked Kim curiously, looking over Yori's shoulder.

"Schematics of some kind," answered Yori. She began studying the screen. "It looks like for a gun of some kind."

"Not a gun," replied Kim, "but a bullet."

"Yes, you are correct," said Yori with more attention. She blinked as she manipulated the data, and then her eyes opened wide. "Possible san!" she whispered urgently, "it's for a hollow point bullet with nanites within them!"

"Hollow point?" asked Shego. "You mean it penetrates, mushrooms, and then releases nanites?" She shook her head. "Why shoot someone to infect them? Couldn't they use a dart?"

Yori shook her head. "A dart would be too obvious. But someone wounded would be helped without suspicion of infection."

"Or of being tracked," added Kim grimly.

"The nanites affect the person shot and alert the invaders to their location, possibly leading to rebel hideouts," continued Yori, "and as the body is changed, the wounds are healed. If they seem tired it would appear to be due to the wound and whatever drugs others give the wounded. Then Global Justice has an agent within the hideout, one that can operate without suspicion!"

Kim's face hardened. "Or kill them by spitting into their food, through a blood transfusion, or…"

"Or kissing a lover," added Yori in a horrified whisper. "Most efficient," she said with a shudder.

"Oh, no!" gasped Ron. "The villainy!"

"What is it?" asked Yori, looking back at the screen. "What are Pixie muffins?"

Ron just shook his head. "How can they put such evil into such innocence?"

"Ooo," added Shego, as the screen changed, "now that's something Drakken should've thought of."

Kim frowned and looked at the next item on the screen. "Cyber curs?"

"Not just cyber curs, Princess, but their saliva is either death or assimilation!" She crossed her arms as she added, "I hate these guys, but I do have to admire the details they think of."

They retrieved other data that would be of use to military officers and scientists, and saved them to 4 protected discs, and then each put one in an inside pocket.

"Now to make sure chrome dome doesn't say anything," said Shego darkly, as her right hand glowed green.

"No, Shego!" whispered Kim fiercely, grabbing Shego's wrist. She glared into Shego's frowning face. "There may be a cure. We're not killing anyone unless we absolutely have to!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Princess, we're at war with a technologically advanced civilization and most people on our world don't even know it yet."

"I said no." Kim and Shego exchanged glares.

Shego looked as she was going to ignore Kim, and then said, "Fine." But she twisted her hand against Kim's thumb, breaking out of her grip, and blew up the computer. "Then maybe they'll think we're vandals instead of spies." It didn't seem likely, but no one saw a point in pressing the issue.

They re-entered the ducts from the office and made their way back to the elevator. They climbed in from the top and Shego had the portacomp bring the elevator back to the first floor. There she pulled the portacomp, putting the elevator back into service. They left without incident.

Piling into the van, Kim congratulated them all. "Good work! This is sure to help us in undoing this sitch!"

"We didn't get any of the alien technology, other than the blonde we nicked," said Shego, having already taken off her blonde wig and tossed it aside.

"Shego is correct," said Yori, who was driving. "Our mission is not complete until we get some technology. But I saw no sign of anything at GJ. It looks more like they are going to build the technology rather than already having it."

Kim blinked. "Ron," she said, "tell Yori how to get to Wade's house. I have a feeling we'll find what we need there."

Ron swallowed his nervousness and did so.

--xx

Their van was parked down the street from Wade's house.

"Careful," Kim cautioned, "he probably has sensors even up to his house."

"Luckily, our disguises might still fool him," said Yoni optimistically. But she noticed that Ron and Kim's hair coloring was already starting to fade. Being water solvent, the slight sweat had been enough to begin undoing it. And Shego was refusing to wear that wig anymore.

They made it to Wade's ok, but Yori had to admit she couldn't find a way to sneak in. "Security is too tight." She tried using a "sneaky" that she said she got from a "grey hat" connected to their school, but despite its reputed efficiency, it simply could not adapt enough.

"I know how to break in," said Shego, her hands glowing.

"Shego!" hissed Kim, "No!"

While Kim was still saying no, Shego blasted out the door and ran in. Kim barely repressed a profanity as she ran in behind Shego, and Yori and Ron both followed.

Wade's mom jumped up, but Shego blasted her senseless before she could do anything. "Ok," said Shego, "where's the geek's room?"

Kim glared, but knew they didn't have time to do anything other than get Wade and then get out. She ran, silently seething, and the others followed.

But they stopped in amazement immediately after entering Wade's room. The room was several times larger than it ever had been, the ceiling at least 3 times as high. And while it looked like robotic jellyfish were flying in the air. Wade himself seemed to be in a trance at a terminal.

"No," gasped Kim in astonishment, as a detail she missed at first sank in. In between Wade and his terminal were several thin strands that connected him and the computer together.

From a speaker, they all heard Wade's voice. "Glad you could make it Kim. I can't wait to hear how you managed to disappear for so long, I had almost given up hope in finding you. But…first thing's first."

Then the jellyfish robots began swarming them and they all took defensive action. After tumbling out the way of one, Shego blasted at it, but found it went through it as if it didn't exist.

"Holograms!" shouted Shego. "Get the kid!" And then she screamed as several robotic tentacles wrapped around her, sending painful shocks through her. Then, hands glowing green, she blasted it apart.

"Only some of them are illusion!" shouted Yori, jumping from a robot's grasping tendrils.

Dodging another robot, Kim saw her more advanced Kimmunicator, the one with the magnet, and leaped, dodged, and tumbled her way to it. "Let's hope Wade got this fixed," she muttered to herself as she turned it on. Instantly, the tentacles of 2 robots were noticeably pulled toward the magnet while the rest were unaffected.

"Got you now," said Shego, supremely pleased, as she blew the 2 affected robots to smithereens. "Good work, Kimmie!" She didn't even flinch as the robot diving at her made contact and passed through her, like the hologram it was.

And then another hovering robot appeared, this one much bigger than the others and sporting what appeared to be a futuristic cannon on a turret. The square "head" of it had a screen that showed Wade's face. "Sorry, Kim, but play time is over. Surrender now, or you and your friends die." The turret aimed at her.

"Wade, fight it!" shouted Kim, "I know you can! We've done it!"

Wade's face on the screen shook his head, saying, "Kim, it's you who are fighting the salvation of the world. Don't you realize that the missionaries are here to help us to evolve, and better ourselves? Once we fix you, you'll love it! Please, Kim, let's not fight!"

"No," said Shego, "let's!" Then she blasted the robot. The turret instantly changed toward her and fired a red beam that created an actual hole where Shego had been standing a mere second before the robot had fired.

Kim ran towards Wade's body but quickly had to dodge more red beams.

And then Shego was blasting away at it again. But a force field erected itself that stopped Shego's blasts. However, when it fired another beam, the force field fell and Shego was able to blast it.

Ron screamed and fell. Suddenly, just as a beam focused on him, his own force field came on, stopping the beam. "Yeah, how do you like me now!" He crowed.

It fired again, but Ron's force field didn't break, and every time it fired, Shego timed her blasts to hit, and it was beginning to show damage. Shego's last blast actually scorched the turret itself.

And then it vanished.

"Huh," went Shego, her hands still glowing, "where did it go?"

And then, from behind Shego, came the red beam that hit her in the back, and she fell with a cry and lay still.

"Kim, the magnet!" shouted Yori.

Kim turned it on and took evasive action trying not to be an easy target. Yori also ran zig zag toward Kim, and as they came close, Yori threw a bag in the opposite way of the magnet, and the bag exploded suddenly, revealing a rough chalk outline around the invisible head and cannon of the robot.

"Nice trick!" shouted Kim grimly as she leapt away from the next blast.

They all were able to dodge, and Kim finally made it to Wade's body. She took out her taser and prepared to stun him when Wade's arm snaked out at superhuman speed that surprised even Kim, and with a strength that suggested Wade himself was a true cyborg with robotic parts.

Suddenly Ron screamed. "Something's got me!" He was lifted into the air, his force field no longer functioning. Then the robot reappeared and they all could see that the robot now had appendages that snaked out of it's body and was holding Ron in the air while the turret now aimed directly at him.

Wade's voice came over the speaker. "Shego is dying, Kim, and Ron will die instantly if I shoot. And I will unless you surrender now. But if you surrender, you all live. And you won't want to fight this anymore once we fix you."

"Fix me?" What really hurt Kim was that despite the regret she heard in his voice, there was also resolve and she didn't doubt he was willing to murder Ron before moving on to the rest of them. Kim dropped the taser. She gritted, "We surrender."

Suddenly, Kim felt a stunning force painfully overtake her, and choked as Wade's grip momentarily tightened and then suddenly went slack. Ron was suddenly freed and the robot slowly descended. All the holograms vanished, leaving a bare room that mostly looked like a holodeck, and there was a sensation of movement as the room went back to its original dimensions. The terminal Wade had been hooked into was down and Wade was out.

Kim shook her head, her entire body radiating pain, looked around briefly and saw the Ron and Yori were ok. She gasped as she saw blood pouring out of a prone Shego and ran towards her. Her adrenaline still flowed and had no trouble with Shego's weight as she examined her. She felt sick horror as she examined Shego's other side. While the beam had made a small entrance, it apparently expanded once inside like a cone, and a circular region on Shego's abs was blistered. _What the hell did that thing do her internal organs?_

Shego's words came back to her: _"In case you haven't noticed, Princess, we're at war with a technologically advanced civilization and most people on our world don't even know it yet."_ Maybe Shego was right. If they were to have any chance at winning the coming war, maybe Shego's way was better.

Kim forced that out of her mind and yelled, "I need a bandage!"

Yori pulled out some black bandages and a cloth and tossed them to Kim who deftly caught them. She held the cloth to the small but bleeding wound in Shego's back and thought it looked as if it would staunch the bleeding. Then she began to wrap Shego, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Let me help you with that," said Ron as he started to lean down. He screamed as Kim unexpectedly kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room. "Ow!"

"Kim Possible!" shouted Yori, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Ron!" snarled Kim, "I told you, you cannot touch our bodily fluids! It's death or worse to you if you do! Can you get it through your head that you don't come near me or Shego when we're bleeding?"

"Yeah, I get it," said Ron, very hurt, as he got back up. "Don't have to tell me twice." Rufus, who had been hiding in Ron's pocket during the fighting, poked his head out and crossed his arms, making a noise of being offended. "I just thought you could use a little help in moving her body, given that she's bigger than you."

Yori put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Kim Possible is right, Stoppable-san," she said gently, "this is best left to her." Ron glared, his hurt feelings showing clearly while Yori rubbed his shoulder.

"So what happened anyway?" asked Kim.

"An EMP grenade," Yori answered. "It was my ace up my sleeve in case things got out of hand. We didn't know how it would affect the nanites, but Sensei thought there was a chance it would prove useful." _Against you and Shego if needed_. "As it is, it proved most useful against Wade's machines. I guess the shock of the connection being broken was enough to knock him unconscious."

"I think Wade may be more machine than man," Kim replied. "You and Ron see if you can find a small enough piece of one of the robots shattered to carry away and then get Wade. Bind him first." _And hope he doesn't come to and instantly break free._ Then looking at Ron, she asked, "Mind explaining the force field?"

"Oh, that," answered Ron dismissively. "I knew Drakken had one of these but didn't use it. I can't blame him, they run out of power way too fast." He sighed, and added to Rufus without his usual cheer, "Come on, Rufus, we got to get some parts to go."

With Rufus's help, Ron managed to get a piece of a robot mostly blown apart by Shego that held many odd circuits and components, as well as a piece from the robot that had been shooting at them. Meanwhile, Yori put on plasticuffs of unusual durability on Wade's wrists and ankles before gently putting a rag into his mouth. The rag had a tranquilizer in it that should dissolve in his mouth and help keep him asleep. Then she went out to Wade's parents and made sure they would remain asleep awhile longer and found their car keys. They took the recovered sample, Wade, and Shego to the car in the garage and then hit the button for the garage door to open.

The drove out and saw that a few neighbors were cautiously peeking out their windows while sirens were rapidly approaching. They had maybe 2 minutes before the police would arrive. But by then, they had transferred their load to the van and were driving out.

--xx

An hour later, a seeming medical chopper carried away Shego. It was, however, a ninja chopper, and they knew Shego was in good hands. Another chopper carried off a still bound and drugged Wade, as well as what the team had recovered from his room. Shego and Wade would be taken to a private plane on which they'd be flown to Japan.

"I'm sorry about kicking you, Ron," Kim said a little awkwardly. "The adrenaline, and fear that you could be killed, it freaked me out a little."

"I understand, KP" said Ron, though his tone said otherwise. "What are you going to do now? Since it would be, uh, dangerous for us to be close to you and all."

Kim sighed sadly. She had been planning to ride with them, but figured Ron needed some time alone. _With Yori. No, I will NOT jell._ "I'll take Shego's car to the airport." She faked a smile.

"Fine, KP," said Ron, turning away and getting into the van. Yori bowed respectfully to Kim and then went to the driver's side. Moments later, they were gone.

Sighing, Kim got into Shego's car and started it. She drove slowly, not wanting to get pulled over now, and wanting to think. The aftereffects of the adrenaline were also wearing her down. _I hope Ron is ok. Why can't he understand?_ It disturbed her as she realized that of their team, only Shego had the ability to understand her now. _And she's been hurt, badly._ She shuddered as she contemplated how willing Wade had been to kill all of them. Could she ever trust him again?

Trying to get her mind off her sitch, she switched on the radio. It was in the middle of a news report on her and she blinked as she heard how she, Kim Possible, was now wanted for questioning by the FBI and GJ over the disappearance of Agent Kirin, terrorist activities carried out against GJ, and the kidnapping of Wade. Wade's mom made a brief statement about a "brown-haired Kim" attacking them with Shego. There was talk on Kim's family also being missing, and whether they were victims of Kim or accomplices. A spokesperson from Global Justice claimed that they found traces of methamphetamines in her room and believed that to keep up with her hectic life, that she'd been doing drugs, and may now be an addict, or even psychotic. To top it off, there was a 50,000 reward for information leading to her arrest.

"Crap," muttered Kim as she quickly checked her reflection in the rearview. Plenty of the chestnut brown spray had worn off, from the sweat no doubt, and she appeared reddish brown. Luckily, no mention of her freckles or blue eyes were made. _I wonder how they even knew it was me_, she wondered, but dismissed that as unimportant.

Still, she'd wait in Shego's car until just before takeoff and then hurry aboard. She hoped she wasn't forced to retreat, but if she was, Shego's car had the ability to heat its body, much like defrost for the windshields, and the heat caused a chemical reaction that turned the dark green paint job black. The license plates could rotate to new plates. It should be enough of an edge to help her escape if she must. She hoped she wouldn't have to. She felt very tired and just wanted to sleep. But she'd only allow herself to sleep once she was on the plane to Japan.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

_Rocket collecting dust  
Hidden from all memory  
Bathed in outrage and rust  
Waiting for you and me  
To own it  
Watch you as you douse the ceiling  
Light up all the evil dreams  
Till they ignite screaming into the night  
And we run away clean_

_I wish I was half electronic  
The last shreds of skin are in the sweet sunlight  
And I've turned into this smiling, snarling monster  
As I watch the walls descend  
As I watch the walls descend like stars_

"Ug," said Shego, stirring awake on her hospital bed, "what is that?" She was referring to the song _Rocket Collecting_ by Milla, which she obviously did not like.

"Shego!" cried Kim excitedly. "Welcome back!" She wanted Shego to recover because they could use her help, but she couldn't deny the joy she felt as she heard her speak again. _I guess her being like me, in more ways than one, helps me to deal_.

"Is that dirge any kind of welcome?" Shego shook her head. "Turn it off! Where am I, anyway?"

"Kyoto," answered Kim, as she turned the radio beside her off. "A clinic that's run by alumni of the Yamanouchi School."

"I was shot."

"Yeah, about that." She took in a breath. "I'm not up on all the particulars, but Mom said it was a beam that superheated water into steam that spread outward within your body's…"

"Can you make sense please?"

"You were shot, it expanded inside you. Luckily, the nanites took to repairing the damage. All we had to do was stabilize you." When Shego stared at her inscrutably, she asked, "What?"

Shego shook her head. "It's ok. You owed me for saving you from Warmanga. Honor debt paid."

"What?" asked Kim, "I thought you said you did that for your own purposes." Then she smiled as Shego looked uncomfortable. "So you DO like me." She tried stopping it, but her smile got bigger as she realized Shego did.

"Oi," replied Shego. "Remind me to bitch slap you again when I have the strength for it."

"Why wait?" asked Kim. Smiling teasingly, she came forward and leaned down.

"You play a dangerous game, Princess." Shego brought a hand to her head as if to rub it and then slapped out.

Kim caught it deftly. "Nice try. But no green glow?"

Shego shook her head. "Kimmie, I'm warning you…"

"Yeah, fine," said Kim, back to normal. "But you have to admit, we make a good team."

"I'm not your sidekick, Kimmie."

"I never said you were."

Shego blinked at Kim thoughtfully. She had to admit that Kim and she had both achieved their own skills and strengths individually, and if they could truly be combined…she thought suddenly of back when she was Ms. Goody Two Shoes. She'd been very happy as a friend to Kim. Kim treated her as a full equal and proved herself worthy of trust. She was a fun and endearing friend, too. She felt awkward in how glad she was to see Kimmie the moment she woke up, and glad to see that Kim was happy to see her, too.

It's just…Shego knew that love and friendship lead to pain. Over and over again, those she'd liked had turned away from her because she was a freak. And they were scared of her, too, even back when she was one of the good guys. Her brothers loved her in a way, but it was a shallow love that held little appreciation for all that she did. She was the one who kept the team together and made it work, and yet they always talked down to her condescendingly, and no matter how much she yelled or chastised them--or did for them--they wouldn't take her seriously.

She sighed. It was one reason to BE a sidekick: no having to work for something that can't be achieved. And one reason not to desire a bond with anyone: no pain of disappointment. As the Buddhists like to say, desire is why life is a veil of tears. To cling to joy is to bring pain onto one's self. It's why she preferred to ultimately be alone. Joy was rare that way, but so was pain. _Except maybe the pain of loneliness._ Shego shook that thought off with annoyance.

"A penny for your thoughts, Shego?" said Kim cheerily.

Shego shook her head again and put these feelings away until she was alone. Time to focus on what was important. "How much time has passed?"

"I made it here about 12 hours ago. So I'd say a little less than 24 hours."

"Did you sleep?"

"On the plane, and a little here." When Shego rolled her eyes, she added, "I couldn't let you die, Shego. I couldn't even leave you alone when I knew you were going to be ok."

"Because you need to test yourself against me as much as I have to test myself against you?"

"It's more than that. And I think you know what I mean. In a manner of speaking as it confuses me, too!"

The door was now open, and Kim's mom stood in the room with them. "I think I can explain that."

"Mom!" shouted Kim happily as she ran toward her. "Glad to see you!" She hugged Dr. Possible. "How's Dad? And the tweebs?"

"Oh, fine, Kimmie," answered Dr. Possible. "Your brothers are making themselves useful, and your dad's background in nanobiotechnology and cybertronics is a perfect match to my skill in neurosurgery. These nanites infect the central nervous system and spread into the cerebrospinal fluid…"

"Mom," interrupted Kim, more serious, "English, please."

"Ok, Kimmie. They affect the brain more than the body. Your senses are improved more because of how your brain's connection to the sense organs are increased, rather than due to any significant change to the organs themselves. They also enable biofeedback means which can allow for even greater enhancement, healing, and development. Unfortunately, through the brain, the eyes and ears are also geared to certain wavelengths and frequencies that drive right to the central part of the brain."

Shego asked, her impatience for what she perceived as gobbledygook showing, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that when the powers that be broadcast through this frequency, visually or audibly, the brain believes that it must obey or it will die. Obedience becomes survival. It's a bit more complicated than that, and uses a sophisticated technology like the moodulators."

Kim and Shego both groaned.

"Don't worry, we're making a lot of progress in understanding the technology. And DNAmy is being surprisingly helpful."

Both Shego and Kim asked in synch, stunned, "DNAmy?"

Dr. Possible laughed. "Yeah, the ninjas managed to find her easily thanks to 'mystically communing' with someone called Monkey Fist." She missed the look Shego and Kim gave each other at the mention of that name. "And the ninjas somehow got the last Cuddle Buddy that she needed for her collection. They give it to her if she succeeds."

"The last Cuddle Buddy?" asked Shego in a tone of voice that asked, _Do I even want to know what that is?_

Kim muttered, "Ninjas really can do amazing things."

Dr. Possible added in an uncertain tone, "She is, however, eccentric."

"Do tell," said Shego in a tone that suggested that Dr. Possible understated DNAmy, and maybe that Dr. Possible didn't have room to talk.

Kim asked, "So why aren't we, you know, pod people?"

"We're still working on that. But it looks like that part of the process is that you've got to be exposed to the audio and visual frequencies when infected, or it doesn't work. Since Shego destroyed the Tomorrow Project which broadcast the frequencies you were to be attuned to, not to mention Will Du before he could get you back to Global Justice, you weren't properly conditioned to the controlling frequencies."

"We were attuned to frequencies?" asked Shego.

"You both WERE conditioned. You simply couldn't be otherwise. But as you were separated from the Tomorrow Project and Will Du, you were conditioned to EACH OTHER."

Kim and Shego both asked, again in synch, "What?"

"Your vocal cords, they were also affected, one of the few true physiological changes in the body. It allows you to speak in the frequencies that the other 'evolved' persons can recognize. This appears to be part of the programming designed to keep society working in an 'orderly' fashion. They're individual, but very similar to the overriding frequencies. You two have been acclimating to each other's audio and visual frequencies instead of the High Command or whatever they call themselves. That's why I trust you with my daughter, Shego, I don't think you COULD hurt my little Kimmie, or even allow anyone else to harm her."

Shego's brought her hands up and clenched them into glowing green fists. Leaning forward in bed, she swung at Kim. Kim didn't move and Shego stopped just before hitting her. Then she fell back, her hands normal, and one over her eyes, going, "Oh, no! I'm Kimmie's slave!"

Dr. Possible laughed. With a cheer both Shego and Kim found annoying, she said, "I wouldn't go that far. And Kimmie is just as bonded to your frequency. Anyway, don't worry about it. Just be glad you can work together instead of being 'pod people' in service to the invading world. And Shego, at the rate your body is healing, you should be ready to leave in 3-4 hours. The peptides these nanites release in the brain and utilize are incredible! Not even Felix's wheelchair can come close to this. I hope we can use this technology for benevolent purposes once we get rid of these invaders. Anyway, back to work so I can find a cure, and then after we get this problem taken care of, you can both go back to trying to kill each other."

Kim and Shego stared at Dr. Possible stunned and speechless as she left. They stared at the closed door she left behind her before turning and staring speechless at each other.

--xx

Ron was in a funk. "She KICKED me! Am I not her sidekick? As opposed to, you know, someone she kicks."

"She was worried," answered Yori, "and you did put yourself in grave danger. Remember, Stoppable-san, Kim Possible carries what is a deadly contagion to anyone not already infected. One tear drop, one drop of blood, one clumsy kiss, and her nanites could be in your body and not realize it, replicating itself to fight off the pathogens. The pathogens being you, Ron Stoppable."

"Hey, I'm her sidekick, and her boyfriend, not a disease!"

"The nanites are the disease. For now, Kim is sick, and while she lives, her bodily fluids are a mortal threat to you, and anyone else not infected."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know. I hate it. Wade should've already analyzed this and taken care of it, or gotten Kim to take care of it. I can't believe she's bonded with…Shego." His eyes narrowed. Yori and Ron had already been briefed by Dr. Possible on why Kim and Shego were still themselves neurologically. But Ron considered Kim and Shego being allies as just wrongo sick.

"Change is a part of life and leads to growth, wisdom, and happiness."

"Yeah, change is good," said Ron uncertainly, "so why do I hate it?"

"In all things there is balance: pleasure and pain, harmony and disharmony. What matters is which you focus on while not blinding yourself to the other aspects. I have found that by remembering the bad while focusing on the good makes the good that much sweeter."

"Yeah, but I thought, I don't know, that Kim and I were destined to be together or something."

"You were, or it would not have happened," said Yori. "But destiny has many paths and flavors. That you were destined to always be there for each other for all time I have no doubt. That you would always be as you are now…how is it that Kim put it, 'off the market'? That is something I'm not so sure of. You two had much to teach each other, and I think you have. So maybe now your destiny is to return to your former harmony, both greater for the experience together. And destiny becomes much more malleable to each person as that person becomes more self-aware. With enlightenment, you come to navigate your own destiny rather than being a leaf in the wind."

"So it is our destiny, or was, but isn't anymore? I don't quite get what you're saying, Yori."

"This is _shugyo_, a test, an opportunity for growth," replied Yori. "All life is, really. You and Kim have spent time together as friends, and as more than friends. This is good, for you have much to give to each other, and you have both tempered the other. She has helped you to achieve greater personal warmth, stability, dependability, and if I may say so, dignity."

"Dignity?" asked Ron.

"Kim Possible has a feline grace. Not sedate, but a dignified poise. It is quite the contrast to your humorous buffoonery. Your buffoonery, while frowned on by most, is most refreshing and relieves tension. I am always glad when I am partnered with you. You freely admit to personal flaws and failures without denial or hypocrisy, and you have an easy going resilience that I not only find refreshing, but Kim also has learned from you, just as you have learned from her."

"Yeah, Kim has always been competitive, I mean really bad. Especially with Bon-Bon. I'm amazed it doesn't sabotage our missions more. But I think she's finally starting to relax, getting comfortable with herself and not having to always prove herself so much." He smiled and leaned back.

With more seriousness, she added, "Perhaps you have achieved what you needed from each other so that you don't need each other for that harmony you both instinctually seek anymore. This is not to say your relationship with her must end, only that the nature of the relationship may very well change, based on both your changing needs. And now, you should let Kim Possible and Shego learn from one another."

"What could Kim learn from Shego?" The very thought stunned Ron.

"Shego has learned to deal with life's pains and disappointments much better than Kim, and has learned to live without the adoration of others, even if she enjoys the infamy. Kim can remind Shego that life becomes more valuable when shared with others that you trust and love. And both of them can stand to learn that while self-reliance is good, working together, without becoming dependent, is even better. They can accomplish so much more together; the joys of their victories are greater shared, while the disappointments of their defeats are more bearable than when alone. They are Yin and Yang that fight each other, but the only way for Yin and Yang to truly reach harmony is to understand that the Other is just what the Self lacks, and needs."

"I don't know about Shego, but Kim does have a lot of needs," said Ron. "But she's not as hypersensitive, competitive, or vain as she used to be, thanks to me. Ok, maybe still a bit on the vain and competitive side, but not as much."

Yori laughed. "Like you are still a little on the buffoonish side!" Shaking her head with a smile, she added, "Stoppable-san, I enjoy your frankness!"

Ron pointed at her saying, "Right back at you, Yori!" He smiled as she laughed happily again. Then he frowned. "But you know what Shego and KP tight together means don't you? Either Gotterdammerung, or a thousand years of peace. Hope it's the latter," he said leaning back. When Yori laughed again, he laughed a little himself. Then he looked around. "Have you seen Rufus?"

"I believe he is sitting with Hana, Stoppable-san."

"Hana, yeah. Hey, how about you and I take Rufus and Hana to sample some of the local cuisine? Like say Bueno Nacho?"

Yori giggled. "There is a Bueno Nacho in Kyoto, but it's hardly local cuisine."

"Hey, if it's here, it's local. At least as local as it is in Middleton. You like?"

"I like. We might as well eat before we go back to Drakken's South Pacific lair."

"Yeah," said Ron frowning, "Drakken has lousy tastes. But good cupcakes!" He shook his head. "But I don't want to think about that now. Let's eat, just me and you, Rufus and Hana! Think of it as a double date." He suddenly looked guilty. "I mean, a date of Rufus and me, you and Hana."

Yori giggled again. "As you wish, Stoppable-san. Let us remind ourselves why the world is worth saving."


	10. Chapter 10

X

The following night, Shego, Kim, Ron, and Yori were back in Shego's hovercraft flying toward Drakken's lair. Yori surreptiously studied how Shego worked the controls in case she should need to take over.

As the lair came into sight, Shego sighed and said, "Now we'll see if Drakken did what he was supposed to do. Don't get your hopes up."

They nodded silently. While they were gone, Drakken was supposed to have seen whom he could get on their side and to have warned people of the new threat facing their planet. They had no idea how well he'd done, since he wasn't particularly respected—or competent.

After landing in the hangar, next to Shego's jet, the four jumped out of the craft and walked to the nerve center of Drakken's lair. They found him sitting calmly, looking at them with little expression.

"What's up with you?" asked Shego.

"Nothing," answered Drakken, "just glad to see you back."

"Whatever," replied Shego. "Did you manage to convince anyone to help?"

"Indeed I did, Shego," said Drakken, and then grinning, he added, "and not only that, but I found out how the advanced world first learned of our world."

"Really?" asked Shego, sounding dully impressed but also cautious. "Spill."

"Professor Dementor created a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. He intended to expose our world to pure chaos where the most brilliant minds could finally rise unfettered by inferior minds, and the truth of reality could be studied by himself. Instead, he induced a portal to several worlds, and at least one of them detected the intrusion. The AIs…"

"AIs?" asked Kim.

"Artificial Intelligences," answered Drakken, rolling his eyes at Kim's ignorance.

"Of course," Kim frowned.

Drakken continued. "The AIs that govern several worlds opened a portal to his lair where he conducted his experiments and the process began with him. Since then, he engineered break-ins of government facilities and military bases, leaving behind infectious nanites along with the technology needed to synchronize all those infected with the AIs. It was working flawlessly until Shego and I did our part ahead of schedule."

Yori nodded. "As chaos and freedom are checked by the imposition of stability and authority, so are stability and authority checked by chaos and free will."

"What?" muttered Drakken, "I mean, whatever. The important part is he is the key to all of this."

"I can't believe I had no clue," said Kim, more to her herself.

Drakken added, "Well you did see some of his earlier progress at work. Like when he sucked a booby-trapped house into another dimension after he studied your battle suit?"

"Oh, yeah," added Kim thoughtfully. "I always wondered where that house went."

"Time out," said Shego, her tone skeptical, "how did you find this out?"

"Because, Shego," said Drakken, with a hint of his usual self-satisfied glee, "he told me."

Shego crossed her arms. "Why would he tell you? And why would you believe him? He's almost as crazy as DNAmy."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Then Drakken laughed, and hit a button. Instantly, several chutes opened at the side and several henchmen, some dressed in gray and others in red, dropped into the room holding a crackling stun stick in each hand. On the ceiling another entrance appeared, and Professor Dementor on a small hovercraft of his own slowly descended to the shocked surprise of all four.

Kim sighed. "I think that's the last villain that hasn't allied with another villain against me." _And so much for turning them against each other._ Then she blinked and shouted at Dr. Drakken, "Wait, I thought you weren't working for them!"

"I wasn't, but Professor Dementor cured me and helped me to see how to usher in a new age for all of humanity to this backward world."

"How did he 'cure' you?" asked Kim.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kim Possible! You thought you were all that, but you'll soon learn otherwise as you really do become all that!" Drakken muttered a little to himself, "Even with the nanites helping, I still have a hard time talking about her being all that."

Yori wanted to use her fan blades, but feared the blood that might be spilled if she did. Instead, she threw a bag of blinding powder into the face of the henchman closest to her, and then pulled her handbo, a staff three feet long and one inch thick, out and got to work. She was pleased to see Ron was successfully using his mystical monkey powers to also aid his friends. She was less than pleased so see how strong and fast the henchmen were, and felt that the heroes had better win this quickly or escape.

Shego and Kim also joined the fray, Shego blasted the ones nearest her, then she and Kim jumped back to back and began to attack those nearest, taking care not to allow anyone between them. But a few seconds of this, and just as Shego was about to blast at Professor Dementor himself, they were both paralyzed.

"Shego," whispered Kim.

"Kimmie," whispered Shego at the same time.

Neither one understood what was happening, but suddenly they didn't want to move. And then they did move. Shego blasted Yori who fell.

"Traitor!" shouted Ron. "I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

Kim jumped toward Ron who had just kicked another henchman out of the way, and leaped away from another to be near Kim.

"Ron," said Kim's struggling voice, "run!"

"What?" asked Ron, just before Kim kicked him in the face. "KP! What are you doing! Enough with the kicking!" He leaped back to his feet, but Kim hit his face hard, Kim's adrenaline fully pouring out, and even in the grips of his mystical monkey powers, he felt dazed. Then Kim swept his feet out from under him, and then leaped up, intending to land a foot to his face, her own face a mask of fear and fury.

Only to be intercepted by Yori who kicked Kim away first. She quickly helped Ron up and then ran, with Ron right behind her, to a row of barrels, dropped her hanndbo and began taking off lids and flinging them. As the henchmen dodged the barrel lids, Yori quickly followed with several small spiked balls she had hidden, all of them poisoned to induce a state similar to extreme intoxication. She didn't think it would have its full effect on these people due to their enhancements, but it should at least slow them down. She was glad to see most of the hit an artery as she intended, meaning the effects would manifest quickly, but frowned as she noticed the bleeding that came with it.

"Stoppable-san," said Yori, as she grabbed a long rug, "help me!" Ron ran to her and pulled the rug, causing more henchmen to fall down. Yori then picked her handbo back up and assumed a battle crouch.

Kim hurt to see how well Yori and Ron resisted them together, much like the way she and Ron had used to do. She felt black despair close in and began giving in to the impulses that ran her body like a marionette, and the strange violation of her mind and will grew stronger. Her adrenaline was peaking, against her will, and her body flowed in disciplined moves, though she felt fear and anger, partly caused by the adrenaline, and partly by the loss of personal autonomy.

And then Ron was blasted by Shego; he crashed into the wall and fell. Yori was dodging the energy blasts, until she again encountered Kim. Kim's blow was exceedingly strong, and had not Yori flowed with it, she would've been out. But she did, using the force Kim transferred to her via the blow and spun, hitting Kim in the gut with the end of her handbo, causing Kim to fall back, gasping for air. Yori continued to spin, and hit Kim's ankle with the handbo causing her to fall. Just in time she tumbled out of the way to avoid another energy blast from Shego.

Fear was evident on Yori's face as she saw an unconscious Ron in the hands of two henchman. She dodged again before Shego could aim well, and saw that Kim was already getting up, a look of angry determination on her face. She knew then that this was a battle they could not win unless she treated Shego and Kim as the powerful enemies they had become.

With great sadness, she leaped behind a counter and pulled out the 2 EMP grenades Sensei had given her and threw them. There followed a high pitched whine and then all the power went off, though emergency lighting came on moments later. As it came on, Professor Dementor's hovercraft crashed, though lightly, and Professor Dementor himself lay sprawled over a control panel. Everyone lay stunned, though Ron was coming to.

Yori ran to him, helped him up, and was glad to see that he was shaking it off. Unfortunately, all the others including Shego and Kim, were also stirring. "Let us go," said Yori, dragging Ron to the hangar with the hovercraft as they both heard Shego moan. "The hovercraft should be unharmed, but any guards there will have to be dealt with."

There were no guards, and the electronic devices in the hangar seemed fine. They both got in and Yori expertly started it up.

"What about KP?" asked Ron, as the craft lifted into the air.

Yori spared him a glance of sadness before returning back to starting up the hovercraft. "It is most unfortunate that Kim Possible and Shego are lost to us. Sensei was worried that this would happen. This is why I came prepared for such a tragic turn of events."

"I can't believe Kim turned against us! Just like Wade!"

As the craft exited the hangar into sped into the night, Yori shook her head. "No, Stoppable-san, Kim Possible did not turn against us. She is now lost, and a stranger wears her face. Do not be fooled, the person that has replaced her is an enemy to you and this world."

The said nothing else all the way back to Pattaya Beach, both wondering what they were going to tell the Possibles.

--xx

Shego rubbed her head and moaned. Her vision was blurry but was quickly correcting itself. She caught a glimpse of Yori and Ron as they entered into the hall that would take them to the hangar.

She pulled herself up and stumbled over to Kim and allowed herself to sink back to her knees once beside her. She saw that Kim was regaining full consciousness. Then, looking around, she saw a few of the goons getting up.

Kim sat up suddenly, surprising Shego. "Professor Dementor," she said.

"On it, Kimmie." She got up, helping Kim up, and they ran to where Professor Dementor was groggily fiddling with his contraption. "Oh no you don't," she growled. Hands glowing, she began destroying the machine with blasts.

With a look of cold hatred, Professor Dementor suddenly broke into instant action, and with stunning speed and strength, bashed Shego's head against the control panel. With a cry, Shego fell.

With a growl, Kim leaped over the control panel and began fighting Professor Dementor herself while Shego groaned. He was remarkably robust, and even Kim's enhancements, along with her genuine rage at what he had done to them and had just done to Shego, kept up with her and was making her work up a true sweat.

Drakken was up now, fiddling with his own control panel, and making grunts of frustration. Finally, he yelled, "What are you waiting for, STOP THEM!"

The henchmen were all up now, but had gotten into a group, much like a football squad, and began running perfectly in step toward where Kim and Dementor fought. Kim only noticed this peripherally, but knew this could be a problem. She had to keep them away from Shego while she recovered, so she concentrated everything on knocking Professor Dementor over the control panel and onto the floor, which she finally did with a kick to his face. Then she leaped over him and prepared to meet the henchmen.

The henchmen formed a circle around Kim and Kim found herself whirling and fighting as one would step in, only to step back and another would step in. None were concerned with taking her down individually, only with tiring her collectively. And it was working.

Kim swallowed as she saw Drakken trotting up to them, holding what looked to be a weighted net big enough to entangle her.

Then Shego leaped out and came down before Drakken and blasted him back into the wall. Then she took to blasting henchmen, but they quickly parted, each going a different direction and dodging. One picked up the barrel lids Yori had used and started throwing at both Kim and Shego until Shego blasted him.

The battle was going their way, but Kim was worried. "Where's Dementor?"

"I don't know," growled Shego, blasting another henchman.

Then they heard Professor Dementor answer them. "Fraulein Shego, Fraulein Possible, I assure you I'm ok. But you vill be in much pain if you do not desist and put on this helmet!" He held a futuristic gun in one hand and a futuristic helmet held in his other. Then he shouted an order in German and all the standing henchmen came to his side. He gave the helmet to one and sent him to take it to Kim and Shego.

Shego snorted. "Yeah, right. Does that work better than your other toy?" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Professor Dementor coldly responded, "I took control of the nanites directly, but now I will fix you and such cracking will no longer be necessary as you will be functioning correctly. I assure you that it, and my gun, are still quite operational."

Kim spoke to Shego. "Don't destroy it. That helmet should hold the key to reversing the mind control as well."

"Whatever you say, Princess," replied Shego before blasting the henchman on his back. The two instantly took evasive action as Professor Dementor fired at them. The gun shot a spark at the muzzle, and caused another spark wherever the projectile hit. Then he had to take his own evasive action as Shego returned fire.

While fighting, Kim suddenly found herself close to an open balcony, the same one where she and Shego had spoken together upon her return from Japan. And then the net Drakken had earlier was flung over her, and Drakken was the one who threw it. As Kim tripped and fell, Drakken triumphantly yelled, "At last, Kim Possible, I am the one who is all that!"

And then Drakken was hit by a green energy bolt and he was blown out over the balcony where he yelled all the way down. Shego dodged as Dementor shot at her again. She began working her way toward Dementor, pausing to take out another henchman on the way and keeping them from surrounding her, but Dementor took his own evasive action: toward Kim Possible.

Kim had just gotten the net off and stood up when she saw Professor Dementor aiming his gun at her. She began to move, but it was too late. Dementor fired and Kim felt herself suddenly weak and stunned. There was no open wound, but her entire body felt as if it were on fire. She felt herself go limp and then fell over the balcony. She willed herself to use her grapple gun, but she was stunned. She was silent as she fell.

"KIMMIE!" shouted Shego in shock.

Dementor now had his gun back at her. "Because she is evolved, she will survive the fall. But we must take action immediately if we are to save her. Surrender, Fraulein, or this world enters the new age without Kim Possible!"

Filled with such rage, and fear for Kim, Shego noticed that all time stopped, and suddenly every second was experienced with total clarity. With a roar that filled the room and her entire being, she quickly leaped and tumbled toward Dementor, dodging his shots, and finally blasting him to the ground. Before he could get back up, she destroyed his gun with her glowing fists.

Professor Dementor rolled and got up, and was saved by two henchmen who grappled Shego. She made short work of them both, but it gave enough time for him to get back on his feet.

And then Shego was there again and a green fist pounded his solar plexus and he felt the air explode out of him. He grabbed Shego's neck in an attempted headlock, but fell, wracked with pain and nausea as a green fist smashed into his right kidney. He ordered his brain to produce the endorphins to deal with the crippling pain, but then more blinding pain was inflicted followed by nothingness as Shego's glowing fist smashed into his nose, sending the bone fragments deep into his brain, and then Shego blasted his head off for good measure.

Turning around, everything still crystal clear and happening in slow motion, she quickly dealt with the last of the henchmen, pulling no punches, and she knew many of them would never get up again.

She knew her adrenaline had to be pushing its limit and she only had a little time before the backlash hit and she would be exhausted, if not unconscious. Picking up the helmet, she quickly ran to the hangar, breathing hard. She grabbed a hoverlift, one used just to get to the beach below and back (and the occasional break-in of a building), and descended down toward Kim and Dr. Drakken.

Kim lay motionless on her back on the pebbled beach. She looked broken and Shego nearly cried as she saw the blood spilling out below her and at the whisper of her shallow breathing. She examined her, and found that the wounds were mostly superficial, saw with relief that her neck and spine appeared to have avoided serious injury, but the impact of the landing had no doubt caused serious injuries, including broken bones and a concussion. She had to believe that the nanites would keep her from going into a coma or getting any worse, but she knew she had to get Kim out of here.

She gave a quick once over to Drakken who looked as bad as Kim. She briefly thought of trying to take him, too, and then rejected it. He worked for the invaders now. Maybe he'd survive and maybe he wouldn't. But just as she was about to turn away from him, she sighed angrily at herself and pulled him up to the lair wall in case a particularly high tide came in. He showed no sign of consciousness as she did this.

Then she hurried back to Kim and gingerly picked her up and carried her to the hoverlift. Then she got her back to the hangar and she carefully got Kim into her jet, with the helmet beside her. "Hang on, Kimmie," she said softly as she seated herself into the jet and took off.

She wanted to take her back to Kyoto, but she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd get. She and Kim had been forced to turn on Ron and Yori and no doubt they'd assume that Kim and Shego were now agents of the other world. As of right now, Kim and Shego were fugitives to both sides in the war: and being caught between a global ninja clan and a technologically advanced civilization was not someplace she wanted to be.

She needed to think, but the backlash of her adrenaline burn was kicking in, and she felt so tired. Where could she find a safe place to rest and Kim some help without alerting either side to their whereabouts?

Making an impulsive decision, she headed her jet toward Tamil Nadu in India. She knew someone who worked a hospital there who owed her big, and it was time to collect.

She frowned, remembering that the invaders took a special interest in health organizations. At least there were many, many hospitals in Tamil Nadu, but she instinctively crossed her fingers as she hoped that the doctor who owed her was still entirely human.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Dr. Chemmal, along with all the other people in the hospital, were completely human as far as Shego was able to tell. None of them had the telltale vocal signs of being infected at any rate. But she could only hope that no one here was associated with the Yamanouchi School in Japan. Odds were in her favor, but if she lost, she probably wouldn't know it before it was too late to run—or even to fight.

Dr. Chemmal was explaining in heavily accented English to Kim in his excellent bedside manner that Kim was going to be ok. Kim was tired but looking well; she nodded and smiled politely back at him. His thick mustache, as black as the full head of hair, danced as he talked. He showed no signs of apprehension about what Shego had told him—the truth—after he'd asked questions about some of the blood work done, and agreed to suppress the findings to the greater medical community until after they had left. He'd also managed to get Kim a room all to herself, something Shego hadn't dared to hope for.

After he left, Kim looked toward Shego. "Shego, you rock," she said with sincerity if not exuberance.

Shego brushed it off. "You'd have done the same for me." Her tone was inscrutable.

Slightly uncomfortable, Kim decided to change the subject. "So how did you come to have ties to a hospital in India? Do you secretly do charity for them?" She said the last teasingly, but hoped there might be some truth to it.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Hardly, Princess. Dr. Chemmal was born someone else in Sri Lanka. There, his family was tied to the Tamil Tigers, until I got him set up here as someone else to keep him out of prison or killed by his associates."

"So not the drama," replied Kim dryly. "So what are the Tamil Tigers anyway? Some crime gang?"

Shego snorted. "They don't teach you much in that school other than how to take orders, do they?" When Kim just blinked, she said, "They're a militant secessionist group in Sri Lanka, called patriots by some and terrorists by others. Chemmal helped them by providing forged birth certificates and the like from the hospital he worked at to help wanted criminals set up under new names, or to aid criminals in obtaining passports or even smuggling Tamils to other communities around the world. He also helped a little with the drug smuggling by making some drug shipments look like legal medical supplies."

"Charming," sighed Kim. "So how did you come to be friends with him?"

"Oh, that," said Shego waving it off. "A Tamil pirate captain that smuggled drugs on the side got shot up in a firefight with cops in Bangkok though he did get away. The Tigers practically dragged the good doctor to Bangkok to render aid to the badly wounded captain. I was with the River Dragon Triad as a representative of Dr. D…"

"Dr. D is into drug smuggling?" interrupted Kim.

Shego blinked. "Well, yeah, how do you think he funds lairs and take-over- the-world schemes? Or to pay for the jet and the fuel that I flew you here with? He doesn't have a populace of sheep he can tax for it. But it's a side interest. I bet if Dr. D ever did take over the world, he'd keep the drugs illegal just so he could continue to profit from the drug trade, just like Texas Congresscritter John Morris Sheppard fought hard to enact and keep Prohibition while selling moonshine on the side, but other than that I don't think he cares that much." When Kim frowned, she laughed and added, "Hey, Al Capone never would've been more than a pathetic pimp that no one remembered today except that Prohibition changed his destiny and made him exceedingly wealthy and legendary. I bet you didn't learn THAT in school, either, or how he was never taken down for illegal drug smuggling, but for tax evasion." Shego snorted then. "I always thought it was funny that a racketeer would get busted for tax evasion." She shrugged, "But you know the difference between pirates and emperors: the number of followers. What is called a crime on a small scale is called a public service when done at a large scale."

"Forget I asked," replied Kim frowning. Knowing her ride was funded by drug smuggling was something she could've done without, much like she could've done without knowing what mystery meat was made of.

"Done," answered Shego. "Anyway, the leader of the River Dragons in Bangkok said he wouldn't deal with anyone he didn't know well enough, so the Tigers had to produce their captain. Which they did, along with Dr. Chemmal at his side. But the leader himself had been extorted or bought off and as soon as it was clear the captain was there, an epic raid followed. You should've been there, Kimmie, it was awesome! There were cops from China, Thailand, and India, even the DEA from the United States, all there to get their talons into the Tamil pirate captain!"

"Sounds like fun times," replied Kim sarcastically with annoyance, still frowning and now crossing her arms.

Shego shrugged. "Anyway, they did get the captain, but not me. I managed to get a handful of the River Dragons and Tigers out with me, including Dr. Chemmal. But either because of his suspicious disappearance, or because one of those captured talked, the Sri Lankan authorities were after him, so I got him out, helped him in setting him up under his current name here in Tamil Nadu, and helped him to get hired by this very hospital. We haven't used him much since then. He's cut ties with the Tigers; he feared they'd kill him just to be sure he couldn't talk."

Kim frowned, and then grew thoughtful. "Shego," she asked, "why did you help him?"

Shego blinked. "Because…" She took a deep breath, and then shrugged. "Because he could still provide false documents by his access to medical records and blank birth certificates." She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because, Shego, saving others is a superhero thing to do. You obviously don't see the authorities as the good guys, so you were more of a rebel hero than outlaw."

"ANTIhero," corrected Shego, "and even that's not right. I don't see the River Dragons or Tamil Tigers as good guys, either, so it wasn't like I was standing up for the oppressed. And I got major props from the River Dragons AND the Tamil Tigers, so it's not like I didn't get anything out of it. Besides, it was fun. I know you know what I mean."

"But why help the doctor? He wasn't of any real use to you anymore."

Shego shook her head. "I don't get you, Kimmie. Who cares why I helped him? I'm certainly cashing in that favor now."

"But you didn't know if you could ever use him again."

"No, but I knew I might." She shrugged again. "Maybe he was cute." Then she rolled her eyes. "Though when he promised to do anything to pay me back, I got the impression he was hoping I'd demand sex favors, like that was going to happen." Then looking at Kim, she added, "And whatever you do, don't let anyone around here touch you with their left hand." When Kim opened her mouth, Shego cut her off with an upraised hand. "Trust me, Kimmie, you don't want to know."

Kim sighed. Obviously, Shego was trying to change the subject again. Shego's villainy irked Kim. There was such a streak of nobility in the woman, not just to Kim herself, but to her brothers, and even to people she didn't know that well. She'd even protested Drakken's decision to steal a wheelchair and had worked hard to not hurt the alligators attacking her in a pit. But she knew it was pointless to press the issue. She just couldn't figure out why Shego seemed so bent on alienating everyone when she obviously held some compassion for others, even if that compassion manifested itself in twisted ways.

Without realizing it, she started gazing at Shego, as she wondered, _Maybe she just felt unappreciated and got tired of being treated like a freak when she did so much for others. I guess that's why she likes Drakken, since he feels like an unappreciated freak, too. But hey, she actually blasted him over the ledge when he attacked me, and she saved me, not him. Is it just the nanites? We were really close when she was good. Is this bonding real, or artificial?_

"Penny for your thoughts, Princess," said Shego, mimicking Kim when it was Shego in a hospital bed.

"I, uh, not sure. I'm just confused."

"I'll buy that, it's a confusing situation."

"You can say that again. I'm on the run, I've made Global Justice's Top 10 Wanted, and you're my shining green knight." Shego grinned at that.

They both hushed as an orderly came in with a cart bearing lunch trays. She gave Kim a tray, and said something in another language. Kim smiled politely and the woman left. Then Kim took a bite of her food, as she was famished. After a few more, she noticed Shego was smiling in a not-nice way. "What?"

"Have you taken a close look at your food?"

Kim focused, and as she looked, she noticed her vision moved in to reveal more details. She spat out what she had as she saw a bug crawling in it. Then she frowned at a laughing Shego. "Hey, I didn't laugh at YOU when you were recovering!"

"Sorry," said Shego. "It's ok, really! I love Indian cuisine myself, but when eating in India, I'm always careful to pick the bugs out first."

Kim sighed, and began picking out bugs. "Well, it CAN'T be worse than mystery meat they serve us at school."

Shego added, "They say you've been here too long when you not only stop caring about the bugs in the food, but when you start putting bugs you find on your table into your food."

"Eww, gross!"

Shego shrugged. "Makes sense, though. The Thai have another sensible solution. Most can't keep the ants out of their food, so they just eat them and consider them a delicacy."

"Ok, that's it," said Kim, pushing her tray away. "I want to eat elsewhere." She made a face of exaggerated disgust and added, "If at all."

"It's not bad for you, Kimmie, it's good protein. Put your prejudices aside, and live a little. I thought you could do anything."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will."

Shego laughed. "Eat your food. You'll be recovered enough in a few hours and we can eat somewhere nice for supper." Then she blinked at the expression on Kim's face. "What are you doing?"

"It's called a puppy dog pout," said Kim in a whining tone. "Please?"

"No," said Shego firmly. Kim remained staring at her with the puppy dog pout. "Will you stop it already? I said no!" After another minute, she sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to Dr. Chemmal about releasing you now and I'll take you somewhere that won't disturb you delicate palate." Then rolling her eyes, she added, "And then we can get back to work saving the world."

Kim smiled and answered cheerily, "Please and thank you!"

--xxx

Yori and Ron were both sitting cross legged at the Yamanouchi School, meditating. At least Yori was. Ron kept sighing, and while Yori managed for a while to concentrate, she finally stopped and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" asked Ron sadly.

"You are unable to quiet your mind, Stoppable-san. Perhaps we should do something more productive."

Ron sighed again. "Kim's parents really took it hard. About Kim, I mean."

Calmly, Yori answered, "They took it quite well. They were distressed, but they are using that distress to redouble their efforts. They will find a cure for your friend, I know it."

Ron couldn't get the image of Kim's foot coming down to crush his face, or of Yori stopping her from doing so. "This is all just too weird for me."

"If you quiet your mind, you will know peace, and you'll see that most problems take care of themselves. All you need to work on is yourself."

"That's a big part of it, Yori," answered Ron. Looking intently at her, he added, "Whenever my mind begins to get quiet, I feel this hole within me that threatens to swallow me whole! I don't…" He was interrupted, and stunned, when Yori bent in to kiss him. In shock he took it, and then he relaxed into, and it grew, and then Ron tensed.

Yori pulled away. "I apologize, I shouldn't have done that. Your eyes held such pain, I became weak looking at it and tried to soothe you as best I could. And I would by lying if I said I did not like you, Stoppable-san."

Ron smiled, saying, "Must've worked like the puppy dog pouts. I didn't know that worked for guys, too." Then he frowned. "None of this should have happened. It's not your fault, Yori. I guess it's no one's fault." Then looking intently at Yori, he asked, "Do I still have a girlfriend or not?"

Yori was silent for about a minute before she answered. "The Kim Possible you courted no longer exists, and thus neither does your relationship. Given the circumstances, you had honorable reasons to withdraw from such an intimate relationship even before she turned on us and her entire world. I would have been concerned if Kim had not tried as hard as she did to keep you separate from her."

Now Ron was silent for a minute. "Can we try meditating again?"

"Of course, Stoppable-san." Yori pulled the incense out that they meditated to, as it was nearly gone, and lit another incense stick.

By the time the incense had burned down, Ron opened his eyes and told Yori, "The hole has been inside me for awhile, Yori, I just couldn't face it. And it's a void that upsets me too much to go on."

"But we must go on!" said Yori. "The world needs us to. And the old Kim Possible would expect nothing less of you, and neither do I!"

"I know, and I will," answered Ron, "no matter what." But looking intently at Yori he said, "But I know how to fill that void now."

"How so, Stoppable-san?"

Ron leaned in and kissed her. Yori returned the kiss and they embraced, both finding comfort in each other, both living a long-lived fantasy, and both rationalizing away what they were doing.

At this point, Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and yawned. Then looking up, he said too softly for either of them to hear, "Uh, oh."


	12. Chapter 12

XII

"Angel of Darkness" by Alex Christensen played in the jet ride to Germany.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

_**When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight**_

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom…_

_**Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)**_

_Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

_but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night…_

The music cut off. "Enough already!" shouted Shego.

Kim blinked. "Hey, I was enjoying that!"

"Forget it!" shouted Shego. "Don't you know any hip hop?"

"I like some of M.C. Honey's stuff."

"Now you're talking. I think I even got something by her in here somewhere."

While Kim was looking through the CDs, she asked, "Many people try to hide their bad traits and show only their good, but you're the opposite. You have a lot of good in you, but you try to hide it and try to show only your bad…"

She was interrupted as Shego did a barrel roll. As she straightened up, she asked, "Want me to do that again, Princess?"

Kim, holding tight to the sides of her seat, said, "I was just thinking the reason you didn't like that song was because you don't like to think of yourself as one of the angels when in fact, you are…" She tensed and shut her eyes as Shego did another barrel roll. "Fine, I'll talk about something else." She found to her amazement that the CDs beside her seat managed to stay in place. She pulled a MC Honey CD out of its holder and put it in. "I'm so looking forward getting to Germany." After a few minutes, Shego relaxed.

--xxx

At Professor Dementor's lair in Germany, Shego and Kim relaxed after they looked around. It appeared that they found the traps and Shego was now cracking his hard drive, using software that would also help translate the German. It took close to an hour before she felt she hit paydirt and excitedly began downloading the information onto her own discs.

"This should do it," said Shego. "The schematics for his whatever Vortex, and a lot more on the tech toys of the other world. With that, those ninjas shouldn't have any problem in shutting down the gateways or at least in creating a sufficient defense."

Kim leaned down, resting on Shego's shoulders, saying, "Nice to see that that the side of the angels is likely to win this one."

Shego frowned, but said nothing; she didn't protested Kim leaning on her either. Then she said, "As long as you're going to lean on me anyway, mind rubbing my shoulders? I might've pulled something when I picked your broken body up from that beach."

Kim snorted, knowing that even if that were true, which it wasn't, the nanites would've already fixed it. Nevertheless, she rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels good, Kimmie," said Shego, relaxing into it, while another disc recorded the data. "Finally, an easy job."

Kim stopped. "Shego," she warned, "don't ever say that!"

Shego opened her eyes and looked up at Kim. "Why?"

They were interrupted by a crash and Team Impossible running into the room.

Frowning, Kim said, "That's why."

"Kim Possible, Shego," shouted Dash, the sound of vocal cords infected with nanites ringing clearly in their ears, "You are ordered to desist and stand trial for 4 counts of breaking and entering and criminal trespass, 8 counts of kidnapping, one count of kidnapping a federal agent, one count of assaulting a federal agent, several counts of homicide, including the murder of one federal agent, Will Du. The building is surrounded, you cannot escape. Come with us quietly, and you will be treated well. Resist, and you will be shown the same mercy as all your victims."

Shego pointedly and loudly yawned.

"Look," said Kim as she straightened to face them, "you work with Global Justice now. Global Justice is supposed to guard against threats such as invaders releasing bioweapons like the nanites they've infected GJ with. We're trying to help you. Do your damn job and help us, not them!"

Dash approached, while Crash and Burn remained standing where they were. "I understand your confusion," said Dash in a more friendly tone. "But remember when you convinced us that it was wrong to work for profit?"

"Not exactly wrong," said Kim, "except that you were trying to sabotage me from doing what I wanted to do because you felt we were cutting too much into your business."

"You made a strong case that we go work for Global Justice, and we did. It was still for profit, paid for by the tax payers, and the benefits rocked. What convinced us the most was that it was not only easier working for GJ, it was also more profitable, especially since you were cutting into our business. Burn examined the pay and benefits and determined we were actually paid more for less work working for GJ and that's the real reason we did. We were actually grateful that you and Wade made that option clear to us when we hadn't even realized it yet."

"So?" asked Kim.

"So you said we should serve the public good, like you do, because we wanted to do good, not get paid. But that's not us, and it still wasn't us after we went to work for GJ. But it IS us now."

"Now you're slaves…"

"Now we care about doing the right thing, Kim Possible, and we're asking YOU to do the right thing now."

"By robbing people of their free will," Kim replied.

Dash shook his head. "The human brain already controls us. There is no free will; it's all chemical reactions that determine what we do. Because our brains were in chaos, there was war, rebellion, crime, and a host of other social ills. But this other world, they fixed that. They still have all the free will they've ever had, but that free will is simply made so that people feel good about serving others, not about serving themselves."

Kim shook her head. "But it's wrong."

"Is it?" asked Dash. "We have intel that you and Shego both were exposed to the moodulators."

"What of it?" asked Kim.

"Did you know that several governments have bought their own moodulators to work with, as have more than one corporation? The corporations hope to study them to use in advertisement, and make their products produce extreme happiness, but the governments are looking at them in order to make the populations safe and orderly. You see, Kim Possible, given enough time, our world will also evolve all on our own. Already the work with the moodulators is approaching the technology of these nanites. In time, everyone will have nanites in them. But thanks to other worlds that are more advanced, we get the benefits of that so much sooner, so that there will be LESS war, LESS crime, and LESS suffering. It was going to happen anyway, but now it will happen sooner. Don't you see that it's you who are refusing to do the right thing?"

Shego spoke up, a hint of derision in her voice. "Let me get this straight. You're saying, that the GOVERNMENTS of the world are endeavoring to make the very same technology to use in the very same way, all at taxpayer expense, but thanks to the LAWFUL GOVERNMENT of another world, paid for by their own law abiding tax payers, our own society can be 'evolved' ahead of schedule?"

Dash frowned at Shego, but nodded. "That is correct. It's a necessity before we destroy ourselves as a species."

"There," said Shego to Kim, "they're on the side of the angels. So which side are you on? Theirs? Or your own? Will you be a hero, or a villain?"

Kim growled.

"That's an excellent question, Shego," replied Dash. "And I ask that now of both of you. Which side are you on? Order, or Disorder?"

Shego snorted. "You have to ask?"

Dash said, "If you think you can take us…"

Then all 3 began pantomiming fight moves, saying together, "BRING! IT! ON!"

They'd barely gotten the last "on" out when Shego blasted Dash into the wall.

Crash and Burn jumped at them with superhuman speed, grace, and strength that far exceeded their previous levels. Kim tried to block, but Crash kicked her across the room. Shego was knocked back by a blast from a fork, though she managed to avoid most of its energy. She responded in kind, destroying the fork, but then Burn smashed into her.

Burn was grappling with Shego, but then her hands began glowing and Burn screamed as she gripped his forearms. As quickly as he could, he slung her across the room. Shego was up and running back at him, a look of fury on her face, when Dash crashed into her from the side. Shego fell, rolled, and started to get up when Crash kicked her in the side. She again fell on her back with Crash and Dash on either side of her. And then they pulled out stun spoons.

Kim growled and ran toward them, but Burn landed beside her and hit her with a stun spoon. Kim yelped in surprise and twisted away. Burn lunged at her again with it, but Kim managed to grab the stun spoon and twist it against his thumbs. She twirled it so that she now held it, and struck him with it. Burn yelled in surprised fury before slapping it out of her grasp and picking her up, putting her over his shoulder and purposely fell down, his weight on top of her. Pain wracked Kim's body. Her back spasmed, and her breath was knocked out of her body. Then he bounced up, picking Kim up again. Despite the pain, Kim's mind remained clear, and she lashed out at his knee with her foot. Burn yelled in surprised fury again and slung her across the room into a wall with cabinets.

Shego was fairing a little better. Both Crash and Dash were bleeding profusely from where Shego had hit them, their stun spoons were nowhere to be seen, their GJ uniforms were scorched in more places than one, and they were obviously injured in other ways, but she bled green blood from her nose and mouth herself. However, she seemed not to care, as she continued to fight Crash and Dash, trying to always keep one of them between her and the other.

Kim saw this, as well as Burn measuring her steadily as he cautiously approached her, as she steadied herself on her feet. She quickly opened the cabinet and began throwing the dishes at Burn. That was 2 plates, a glass, and…

"A bondo-ball?" asked Kim, just before she tumbled out of the way of charging Burn and kicked his head into cabinet before tumbling away. "Shego!" she shouted, "Get out of the way!"

Shego instantly did a flip and jumped and Crash and Dash finally got side by side as they intended and charged her. They were stopped when the bondo-ball broke just in front of them, hitting them both with the gas. Then Shego leaped to the side and blasted Crash into Dash, and they were bonded together.

"So how do you like my bondo-ball?" asked Kim with a smile. Then she saw Burn almost upon her and she rolled out of the way, just in time. Burn turned quickly and was about to kick Kim as she was getting up, but another blast from Shego put him against the wall.

Picking up the stun spoon, Kim made short work of Team Impossible and they were soon taking a nap from which they'd awaken with a horrible hangover. Then trotting over to Shego who was by the view screens and computers, she said, "Damn it feels good to be a gangsta."

Shego laughed. "Good to hear you say that, Princess. But you might not feel so good in a few minutes."

Kim hopped up enough to put her butt on the counter and maneuvered herself to drop beside Shego. "What's the sitch?" She whistled as she saw that Dementor's lair was surrounded by cop cars with flashing cop lights, cops in body armor, and guns aimed at the building.

Shego looked up at Kim. "I say we don't have long before they send in the men with guns, Princess."

"There's got to be a way out of here!"

"There's ALWAYS a way out. Even Dr. D never forgot to have emergency exits. And I've already found one." Pointing to a computer screen, Kim saw schematics for the lair, including an opening to the sewer.

"Of course," said Kim frowning. "I HATE sewers."

"Not the place where angels choose to tread," agreed Shego mockingly. "Uh, oh."

"What?" asked Kim. She saw that a SWAT team was now heading for the door.

Shego blasted the hard drive and the schematics on screen disappeared. Then she hit the self-destruct button and a timer began flashing from 5 minutes. A dire electronic voice said, "Fuenf minuten, und zahlend."

"You can't!" shouted Kim, as she ran beside Shego.

"Can it, Princess, this is a war. They'll see the timer and they'll run out in time, which is exactly what self-destruct buttons are there for: to give villains like us time to escape the authorities!"

--xx

Hours later, Shego parked her jet at a Caribbean villa.

Getting out, Kim asked, "Where are we?"

"This is one of my vacation spots. These last few days haven't been very pleasant for me, ok? I need to get my vacation time or I get cranky."

Kim frowned. "You mean crankier."

"Whatever," said Shego, as she kept walking.

"We need to get the data and helmet to Mom and Dad in Kyoto or the Yamanouchi School, stat!"

"No, we don't," said Shego. "Both of us are exhausted and have been through a lot. We're both pushed to our limits and are losing our edge. A day or two here and we'll be as good as new. Your 'rents have that other technology to keep them busy, they can spare us a couple of well-earned days of R&R."

"First deliver the goods, THEN vacation!"

"Kimmie," said Shego, a tone of warning in her voice, "they don't trust us right now. I can't say I blame them, but if I have to put up with their crap now, I'm likely to go unleash a meteor swarm on them. Just a day or two. No one knows about this place. I kept it a secret so that Dr. D couldn't find me here."

Kim blinked at that. Her arch foe was revealing secrets she even kept from Drakken. Had Shego truly become her shining green knight? Was it the nanites, or something more? Unseen by Shego, Kim shook her head in amazement.

They came into a kitchen, and Shego opened the fridge and pulled out some juice. "Here, get what you want. Wait! I got something better!" She went into the spacious living room with many doors and windows and ceiling fans, which she turned on. Kim saw that the theme colors were green and black. _That's so Shego, with an emphasis on __**ego**_.

At one end was also a bar, and she grabbed two glasses, and pulled out a bottle of rum and another of lime juice.

"Oh, no," said Kim, "I don't drink."

"You don't?" asked Shego, mocking her subtly with a tone of surprise. "You kidnap and assault agents of the law, you thwart Global Justice time and time again, you're wanted by the law with a huge reward on your head, soon to be a bigger one I'm sure, are now living well off the proceeds of villainy outside the law while resisting villainy that's on the other side of the law, but you don't drink?"

Kim glared. "No," she said stonily.

"Well, now you do," replied Shego cheerfully. "Here, I'll add a strawberry, it matches your hair." Then she handed Kim the daiquiri. "Come on, Kimmie, I made it just for you."

Kim crossed her arms and shook her head, her face the picture of resolve. "It's not going to happen." She blinked at Shego's expression. Bringing a hand up to her face, she sighed, "Not the puppy dog pout." She kept her eyes closed for a full minute before she opened them to see Shego still pouting, holding the drink to her. "Fine," she muttered. Before she let herself think of it, she took a drink, and felt its heat settle within her.

Shego drowned her daiquiri in one gulp and said, "That was good, I'm going to have another one." She made one and asked, "Ready for a refill?" When Kim shook her head, she said, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll give you some money and I want you to go into town and find a swim suit of some kind, and some clean clothes. Feel free to use the washer and dryer in the next room."

"Money from running drugs?" asked Kim grimly.

"That's what paid for this whole villa. At least you weren't forced to pay for it. How do you like being forced to pay for moodulators so that your government can control you? Or to fund the laws that make drug smuggling profitable to begin with? The money you earn represents your time and labor on this earth stolen to screw you and everyone else over, so that the SUCCESSFUL villains can retain domination of the world, or at least their share of it."

Kim sighed. Then, despite her doubts, she gulped down the daiquiri. She was pleased when she saw Shego blink in surprise. "Ok, that probably wasn't wise. But maybe I need to get a little drunk to think about this sitch soberly. Can I get a refill?"

Blinking, Shego took her glass and refilled it. "Careful," she said as she handed it back.

"You're not my mother," growled Kim.

Shego laughed. "Fine, but let me drive you to go shopping and THEN we'll go spend some time out by the pool. I may be an infamous villain, but I'm not going to let you drive drunk, especially when it might result in damage of my property." Seeing Kim give her an enigmatic look, she raised her glass, saying, "Ok, toast! To Kimmie, may she save the world yet again!"

"And to fallen angels," said Kim, touching her glass to Shego's. They both took a drink, but neither one gulped it down.

Kim walked over to one of the big doors that faced out toward the Caribbean Sea. Without looking at Shego, she asked, "You have a green and black yacht? Do you list your own name in the phone book for here, too?"

"No, I own this property under the alias of Sheila Gonkin. And it's not that obvious. My tankini is green and black, too, but no one caught it. But I admit, I generally only sunbathe here on my own grounds, since my skin IS a bit obvious. Still, most of the tourists are self-absorbed, if not drunk, and the locals enjoy a reputation of making sure life doesn't get complicated for those of us with money. By the way, the neighbors may seem nice, but many of them are villains, too, so you probably should avoid them. Even if they believe you've crossed over to the dark side, they may still want revenge against you. Still, it's not like they'll start a war that would draw attention to the rest of us, so maybe it's not important, as long as you stay out from under their roofs."

"But it IS important that we save the world."

Shego spoke the last part with her with, "Save the world," and followed it with, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"Ok, this is getting too weird for me."

"Give it a chance, Princess. There's no point in saving the world if you can't enjoy it a little."

--xxx

An hour later, Kim and Shego were clean, refreshed, while their threads washed in the machine (Shego even took care of that herself, though Kim suspected Shego feared Kim, with her lack of sobriety, might damage the colors of her suit). Shego wore her black and green tankini while Kim wore a new pink bikini. Each had a daiquiri next to them. They felt the tension melt out of them under the sun, the cry of gulls, and the lapping of the waves on the shore.

Later they'd swim in Shego's own pool. So much better than painful fights with goons on either side of the law, falling helpless to a beach below, betrayed by friends, or hearing how the former teen hero was now a wanted international criminal, as she'd heard over the radio just a few minutes earlier.

Kim had to admit, vacation time had a nice ring to it. After awhile, the problems of invasion and her own infection went to the back of her mind, only barely remembered, and she just didn't care or think about how it was Shego had gotten this marvelous villa to begin with. Nor did she care that she and Shego were now partners, and the world—infected and non-infected a like—hated her for it.

Dusk made her heart soar with its beauty. Yes, tomorrow, or at least the day after, she'd make sure Shego got back to saving the world, but for now, it was enough to just be in the moment.

The Belinda Carlisle song that played over the radio as twilight spread over their tropical villa just seemed so perfect, too. As Kim Possible sipped another daiquiri, pleasantly buzzed (maybe more than buzzed, she honestly wasn't sure, nor did she care), she was comforted by knowing Shego was near, and by seeing the stars appear above them.

_Sundown all around  
Walking thru the summers end  
Waves crash, baby, don't look back  
I won't walk away again_

_Oh, baby, anywhere you go,  
We are bound together  
I begin, baby, where you end  
Some things are forever!_

_Circle in the sand  
round and round  
Never ending love is what we've found  
And you complete the heart of me  
Our love is all we need  
Circle in the sand..._

Shego turned the radio off. "Hey, Kimmie, your new clothes are ready. Put on that green dress and let's go get some lobster."

_Mmm, lobster,_ thought Kim happily, _It's good to be a gangsta_. Yeah, she should go on vacations more.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Kim was deep in a trance. She had gone to bed in the wee hours of the morning, highly intoxicated. She had slept a few hours, but instead of waking up as normal, she slipt into a quasi-dreamlike state. She sensed the impurities in her body and the nanites adjusting themselves, flushing the toxins out. She experimented a little and found she could direct the nanites to stimulate her muscles. _I bet I could use these nanites to greatly enhance physical training._ She lay in that state for a seemingly long, and restful, time before she awakened.

"Noon," she groaned, as she saw the clock beside her. _At least no hangover._ Then she noticed she was in her underclothes. Looking around, she saw that she lay on green sheets under a very light black comforter. In a double bed. She put her hand to the rumpled side next to her. "Shego," she muttered. She wasn't present, but she knew she'd slept there beside her.

Last night, finishing off the rum, she could barely walk and had lain beside Shego on her bed. But last she recalled, she'd been fully clothed and on top of the covers, not under them.

Somehow, she didn't get the feeling that Shego had taken any liberties with her. Yet she was disturbed by how much she'd come to trust her. Enough to get that drunk with her, to fall asleep next to her, and to not be overly disturbed to wake up knowing that Shego had taken her outer clothes off, tucked her in, and then fallen asleep next to her. More so, she liked the connection she had with her. They had such differences, and yet were alike in many ways, too. They'd gotten along before, too, when they teamed up against Aviarius to help her brothers, or became friends when Shego was turned to good.

_How does that "reverse polarizer" Attitudinator helmet work anyway?_, wondered Kim. _I guess it takes what a person tries to hide from herself and makes it dominant, while the projected persona takes a backseat. So when Shego was hit with it, all her goodness came out, while the villainy she wears with some twisted pride was suppressed. And she HAD been a superhero once…I don't know, I'll have to ask Mom about it._

Then she thought about Ron. She hadn't seen him in days now. And the very last time she had seen him, she'd—or her body, controlled somehow by Dementor—had tried to kill him. She felt a mix of relief and jealousy that Yori had stopped her, and gotten Ron to safety. _At least I'm not so petty that I couldn't be concerned with his safety, even though he ran off with Yori, and Yori so obviously still likes him._

Then she thought of what her mom and dad must think. Resolutely, she got out of bed, took a quick shower, put on her mission clothes, and went to find Shego.

**--xxx**

Shego, having exercised, swum, showered, and eaten, rested out in the Caribbean heat that made her lazy as she lay on a hammock, listening to the waves crash nearby, and people talking off in the distance. She'd used her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on a few, but found it boring and soon just drifted on the hammock as an ocean breeze swept past her, rustling the leaves above her, and tickling her bare skin. She wore her tankini, a large white hat to reflect the sun and its heat away, and sun glasses.

_What to do about Kimmie._ She couldn't believe she'd brought her arch foe here, to one of her most secret hideouts, gotten drunk with her, and then when she passed out, made her comfortable and fell asleep beside her. It just wasn't right. Oh, she'd tease Kimmie about it to be sure, but the fact of it was, Kimmie was a hero that Shego really liked. It reminded her of when they had been friends and had truly happy together.

While Ms. Goody Two Shoes thanks to that Attitudinator, she'd gone to Middleton because that's where Kim was. It took a lot—including bribing a Ms. Carlson to take some time off—to become a teacher in her class. She did that in part for protection from her brothers, as Kim was the only one she knew who could stop them without hurting them, and would protect her, too. But also because of how well they worked together against Aviarius. She had feared Kimmie would also push her away for being a freak, and yet she hadn't. Ron hadn't been too enthusiastic about the sitch, but then Shego and Kim were a much better match, and they all knew it even if none of them would outright say it.

_I don't know why he doesn't hook up with Yori. She keeps glancing at him with those guarded eyes of her. Maybe she was obliged to protect him, but it was obvious that her heart demanded it, too._

_But what about Kimmie and me?_

How much was real and how much was the nanites bonding them? It distressed her that she couldn't trust herself to be herself. She had to get rid of these nanites so she could finally think straight.

She heard the door open and she smiled as she recognized Kim was coming. _Damn, is this happiness real or is it nanite-induced!?_ Her smile was genuine, but she allowed enough mischief to sink in for it to be enigmatic. "Hey, Princess," said Shego, waving to her, "Thought we'd come here for some R&R, but looks more like I&I."

"I&I?" asked Kim, lifting a brow. "Do I want to know what that is?"

"Intoxication and Intercourse," replied Shego, barely repressing her laughter.

"No, I didn't want to know," replied Kim. "But I know better than that anyway."

"Impressive denial skills you have there Kimmie…you're not a villain, you don't drink, and last night you didn't have multiple…"

"Shego!" interrupted Kim. "It's not funny."

Shego disagreed by laughing.

"Look," said Kim, "I had a really nice time yesterday. But I'm really worried about this sitch, and I want to get it taken care of. At least what we can do."

Shego said nothing for several seconds, and then nodded. "Actually, Kimmie, I'm looking forward to have this resolved myself. So tell you what, let's get something to eat and we'll look to getting our swag to Kyoto. But we need a plan. I don't mind fighting ninjas in an honest fight if I must, but I certainly don't want to be surprised by one."

Kim replied sarcastically, "Because everyone should fight clean like you."

Shego smiled at her, and it wasn't entirely pleasant. "Oh, I fight dirty, Kimmie, but I doubt you realize just how dirty ninjas can get. They wrote the book on dirty before hiding it. Some schools may have a stronger sense of honor than others, but you'd be foolish to fully trust them, and especially to turn your back on one, even when you're sure they're allies."

"Whatever. Is there any way to get in touch with them before we get there?"

Shego nodded. "I have a place in Vladivostok, the city closest to Japan."

"Russia?" asked Kim.

"City of international gangsters and smuggling. You can get anything there. I love it."

Kim almost answered with sarcasm, but shrugged it off. Assuming she ever went back to fighting crime (or took up crime), having contacts in such a city could prove very useful.

**--xxx**

Landing the jet in a lair in Vladivostok was quite the experience. Before they landed, Shego had explained to Kim that these men they were going to deal with followed a code that wouldn't allow them to forge ties to the community they preyed upon, and so had become masters at this kind of forgery, stolen identities, and hidden bank accounts. And she apparently had an "offshorski" herself that she was able to draw upon to pay for services rendered as well as to get a wad of traveler's checks for pocket money. Kim wore her standard mission clothes, but Shego had taken to wearing a green tunic top with black skirt and black high-heel boots, along with dark green leggings and arm warmers, and a black belt that went around her tunic.

And as they left the jet, Kim felt out of place as Shego spoke Russian to the obviously shady people that spoke a little too loudly for her tastes. Even worse, these men—and they were all men, Kim noticed, though they didn't seem to find Shego's presence strange—insisted that they both have a drink with them before doing any business. That drink was a shot of what Kim was sure was turpentine, but Shego said it was vodka, and gulped hers down to appreciative nods. She sipped hers, and if it hadn't been for her nanites, she probably would've gotten sick from it. It was obvious that the men dismissed her and focused on Shego. Part of her wanted to teach them not to underestimate her, but she focused instead on finishing her drink while Shego made arrangements for her jet's storage and their personal transport to Japan.

Kim was relieved when Shego told her they were done, giving her a passport with her picture on it that identified her as Jill Tucker. They left, each holding multiple discs with the data taken from Dementor's lair, and Kim carrying the mind control helmet Dementor wanted to use on them in a plain brown box. .

"That was fast," said Kim, after they got a block away.

Shego shrugged, "I faxed them our pictures before we left. All we had to do was have a drink and pay them."

"So where are we going now?"

"Zolotoy Rog," answered Shego.

"Excuse me?" asked Kim.

"The bay, okay?" replied Shego with a little annoyance. "We're getting to Japan by boat. It only has Russians aboard and should be free of any pesky ninjas." Kim noticed a slight emphasis on the word "should."

At least that was a change. Kim let herself relax a little and take in the sights of Vladivostok. Despite the differences in the local alphabet and architecture, the increased pollution and plethora of parking spaces, it somehow reminded her of San Francisco. _It must be the fog and hilly streets_, she thought to herself. Then she blinked as two boys and a girl, both dirty, came up to her and asked for something in Russian with their hands out.

"Back off!" shouted Shego harshly, and they scattered.

"Don't like kids much?" asked Kim, peeved.

Shego grabbed Kim and pulled her along until Kim started walking with her. "Let's keep going, Princess. If you gave them any money, then we'd have been marked as soft, and then we'd have a fight later with much bigger kids who wondered what else we had, having enough to give some to the local waifs. While violence is no stranger to this city, I imagine our unique fighting styles would alert too many of the wrong people to our whereabouts."

"They're just children, not even teens," answered Kim. "Who cares if we gave them a dollar?"

"Respect for human life, even a child's, is not prevalent around here. Keep in mind, Princess, that the value of your life is even less."

Kim shook her head. "I don't get why they're begging anyway. Aren't there children's homes?"

Shego shrugged. "Yeah, but not the kind any child would want to grow up in. The ones that exist are overburdened, unhealthy, and abusive. Understand, there are few do-gooders out here, and those that manage to help even a few have learned not to cross the wrong people, on either side of the law."

Kim was horrified. "So what do they do?"

"Survive," said Shego casually. "Many are pickpockets, and many act as scouts and assistants to bigger criminals, even mobsters. Some of the beggars are themselves put out by mobsters to fleece tourists." She shrugged. "I suppose it beats selling your body."

Kim frowned. "Growing up with mobsters and thugs? I can't think of anything worse."

"How about sleeping on the pipes in the sewers during winter just so you don't freeze to death?" Kim was about to say something, but Shego grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her down another street.

"What was that about?" asked Kim, careful not to look at whatever Shego had saw as she kept a good grip on the box.

"River Dragons," answered Shego.

"I thought you were friends with them."

"I was. Maybe I still am. But if they found out I helped one of the local Russian mobsters get away from them in Taiwan, then no." She shook her head slowly, saying, "The Triads have long leaned on the Red Mafia, and now they're even taking over in Vladivostok. I don't know if they found out about me or not, but either way I don't want them to recognize me. If they don't know about my involvement, then we're still friends, but our presence is noted and reported, possibly to the wrong people. If they DO know, then a scene will likely happen in the very near future that will make certain the wrong people hear of us."

"I see why you like this city so much," replied Kim wryly.

Shego grinned. "Yeah, it's fun."

"Fun isn't the word I'd have used," mumbled Kim. "I'd have chosen interesting, as in the kind mentioned in the Chinese curse." She was relieved when the bay came into sight. "How long before we leave?"

"A couple of hours still."

"Let me make a quick phone call."

"Quick," said Shego with a steely tone.

"Light speed, even," answered Kim. Finding a pay phone she made a call to the hospital in Kyoto, asking for the top administrator, since Kim knew he was an alumnus of the Yamanouchi School. She was told to leave a message, and she simply said, "Kimberly Ann, a close relation to one of the new doctors, will be bringing something that will be of immense help in her current project. And don't worry, she can be trusted." She then quickly added, "Please and thank you," before hanging up.

Then she and Shego hurried aboard the designated ship and waited impatiently for it to leave port.

**--xxx**

The ship ride to Nagoya wasn't the most pleasant event. While Shego was away momentarily, a Russian sailor reeking of strong liquor and obviously drunk asked her if she wanted a brown cigarette that he called a "seeGAHro." Kim shook her head and smiled. Maybe smiling was a mistake, because he began to get overly friendly, calling her "krasivaya devushka." Luckily, before Kim had to get violent with him, Shego was back. She grabbed him, hands glowing green, and shoved him into the wall hard enough that he fell down unconscious.

"Do you think we should do something with the body?" asked Kim.

Shego shook her head. "Naw, don't worry about it, Kimmie. Unless you want me to throw him overboard?"

"No!" Shaking her head she added, "What kind of ship has workers like that anyway?"

Shego snorted. "Don't be naïve, Princess. Even some luxury cruises hold unsavory workers, and more than one woman has mysteriously disappeared on a voyage. As it is, this ship belongs to the _rebyata_ in Vladivostok, and it's on biz."

"Do I want to know what that is?"

Shego shrugged. "It's complicated. For now, let's just say the boys I paid and who own this ship are with what many call the _Organizatsiya,_ or Red Mafia."

Two more sailors came by and discovered the one who'd been pawing Kim. One spoke in harsh Russian to him and kicked him. When he just groaned, the other laughed. The one who kicked the unconscious sailor said something harsh again, but the guy laughing dragged the angry one away.

"Charming people," said Kim sarcastically. "I see why you like them."

"Oh, yeah, they're quite amusing to be around, if a bit on the chauvinist side" replied Shego, smiling wickedly. "And Russian men with money can be very generous with it."

"If they get as drunk as that sailor you slammed against the wall, no wonder," Kim muttered. Shego laughed.

**--xxxx**

When the ship pulled into Nagoya, they were escorted off while a car carrier drove up to the ship.

"Let me guess," said Kim frowning. "I don't want to know."

"You don't," answered Shego. "We got more important things to worry about."

From there they caught a taxi to the Nagoya Station where they took the Tokaido Shinkansen to Kyoto. At the Kyoto Station, they got a room.

Kim was nervous. Tomorrow she'd see Mom and Dad. She hoped everything went ok.

**--xxxx**

The next day they discussed how they were going to get the data and helmet to the Possibles. Kim suggested that Shego remained behind, but she refused. "We're in this together, Kimmie."

They left with Kim wearing purple--dress, pumps, sleek sunglasses, ladies sun hat, along with white stockings. Shego wore black pants, tennis shoes, long gloves, sun hat, and shades with a green blouse that covered much of her skin. To look more like tourists, they also had some sacks from the more chic stores, one of which now held the helmet gotten from Professor Dementor.

The subway trip that dropped them near the hospital was almost without incident, simply being severely jostled by a group of Japanese youths that did not seem to have the manners accredited to them, but they were quickly forgotten.

They entered the hospital without incident and were told to wait after letting the desk know that "Kimberly Ann was here with the crucial equipment." A few minutes later, 2 policemen, 3 security guards, and 2 nurses met them. They were curtly requested to accompany them, and Kim had the distinct impression that it wasn't a request.

They were taken to a clinic, and a nurse said, "Kimberly Ann Possible, you honor us with your presence. May I ask what you have for our project?"

"This," said Kim, slowly pulling out the helmet. "This was used by Professor Dementor to make Drakken work for the other side. He intended to use it on me and Shego after whatever he used to temporarily take control of our bodies was destroyed. I hope that you can find what you need to undo the brainwashing of those infected. Plus, this was recorded off Dementor's computer, and contains the records of his experiment that first opened a portal to the invading world, as well as many notes on their technology, including the nanites."

The nurse took the discs and the helmet and bowed. "Please wait here." Then she left.

One of the guards said, "Please put your bags down and sit over there."

They both graciously did so without complaint. The guards began pulling out the knick knacks and doodads one might expect a tourist to pick up, when one made a cry of surprise and dropped the bag.

Instantly, Mego popped out of the fallen bag and jumped to full size. He was wearing blue jeans, purple tennis shoes and shirt, sunglasses, and his hair was dyed black.

Kim and Shego both shouted, "Mego!" in surprise.

"See, the ability to shrink has its uses!"

Kim and Shego both gasped when he spoke: his voice revealed he had the nanites in him.

He opened the door and ran out.

Kim and Shego jumped up, but the guards took up a fighting position while the police pulled stun sticks out.

"He's infected! He must be stopped or he'll lead others here!" shouted Kim.

"Sit down!" commanded an officer.

"No time!" shouted Shego, and quickly blasted them, getting 2 while the others leaped aside. Without pausing, she and Kim ran out the door and ran the direction they saw Mego go. Following him was easy as there were many who openly gawked after him. They didn't pause as they ran.

Outside, they were again able to tell the direction they went as people on one side stared behind them irritably. They ran a block but stopped as they saw no sign.

"He's near," whispered Shego. "He likes to shrink when he turns a corner, and no one is looking anywhere funny. That meant he ducked somewhere, probably an alley, and shrank."

Kim willed her hearing to increase and her eyes to magnify and take in details, and was pleased when it happened. _I've really got to practice using these nanites_.

Suddenly, a van driving by stopped and the side doors opened. The Wego twins got out, each wearing black and red but otherwise looking like tourists, and turned into a dozen people. From the driver's side came Hego, wearing a mostly casual blue and also looking like a tourist, who picked up the van and slung it at Shego and Kim.

Shego dove to the side and Kim into the alley and behind a dumpster. After the crash and several automotive pieces skittered across the pavement, she got up and sensed movement. She turned and her elbow accidentally got the solar plexus of Mego.

"Oops," said Kim. "I mean, good!" She kicked his knee, rammed her palm against his chin and then twisted his arm to pull him forward and tripped him, following through with another kick. But Mego shrank before the kick could land and she was off balance when she was tackled by a dozen Wegos.

Shego was doing only a little better against Hego. She blasted him and about anything he picked up to throw at her, and when he did manage to throw something, she easily dodged. And then Hego charged. Shego rolled her eyes and blasted him on his back. "Kimmie?" she asked and ran to the entrance of the alley. Seeing the Wegos on Kim, she started blasting them off and the others quickly jumped off. Suddenly, Mego appeared before her and punched her.

Growling, Shego said, "My turn," swinging at Mego with her glowing fists, but he shrunk again.

"No, Sis," said Hego as he hoisted Shego up from behind her using her blouse, "My turn." His eyes opened wide in pain as Shego twisted out, and he held only a blouse. Now, sporting only a black sports bra from the waist up, she punched his face with a glowing green fist, knocking him back.

Mego grabbed Shego from behind trying to pin Shego's arms to her side. Shego let him and then easily reached to Mego's crotch with a glowing hand. When Mego pulled his crotch back, Shego slammed her head backwards and got Mego in the nose. As Mego released Shego and grabbed at his nose, she did a back kick, knocking him back. To be tripped by a leg sweep by Kim Possible. Mego shrank as he landed and rolled aside.

Kim jumped up as the Wegos again tried dog piling on her, and landing on the shoulders of one, did a summersault to stand back to back by Shego.

Just in time for Hego to leap down beside them, pick each up with a glowing fist and sling them both into the alley with stunning force.

As Kim and Shego shook their heads trying to stop the vertigo they both felt, they were surrounded by a dozen Wegos with Hego and Mego behind them.

With hands on his hips, Hego said, "Shego, we were given our powers for a reason, but you forsake destiny and our powers have remained mostly idle while evil was allowed to flourish. But now, you WILL be cured, and Team Go will once again be a force for justice as we fight together in a war to end all wars."

Trying to buy time to recover, Shego asked, "How did you even find us here anyway?"

Mego snorted. "Like it was hard. Global Justice tried doing a trace on Agent Kirin and Wade once it became clear they'd been abducted. They were traced to Kyoto before they suddenly vanished. Thanks to me, and my power of shrinkage, we now have a good idea WHERE in Kyoto they are."

Hego added, "Since you were involved in these foul kidnappings, and no one else seemed able to stop your reign of terror, we were recruited to stop you and sent here to find the missing assets and bring you and Kim Possible to justice. We scoured this city for days, disguised as mere tourists, until Mego reported locating you. We tracked him while he spied on you." Then looking a little friendlier, he added, "Don't worry, they just plan to fix you, and then you won't need to be imprisoned or eliminated. We'll be a team again, sister!"

"How come you couldn't track us?" asked Kim.

Hego answered, "For the same reason you are malfunctioning: you were not keyed into the system and became rogues, untraceable and unaccountable. But once that's taken care of, you'll be fully rehabilitated."

As the Wegos closed in, Shego blasted 2 of them and as they focused on her, Kim jumped up, flipped over the shoulders of a Wego in a classic cheerleader move, landed on the shoulders of Hego, and grabbing his short hair, she allowed herself to fall, kicking him in the back of the left knee with one foot and on his lower back with the other as she did. Hego fell, and Kim kept rolling, slinging Hego into the wall. He fell back down, and then twisted over, punching out with a glowing blue fist. She quickly rolled out of the way and Hego yelled in surprised pain as his fist put a hole in the concrete.

He stood up, determined to put Kim down for a nap, and Shego blasted Hego. Then Shego blasted at Mego, though he shrank and she got a Wego. And then all the Wegos and Mego jumped at Shego, who leaped out of the way, landing near an upright Kim.

Suddenly there was a whine. Kim and Shego both recognized it, eyes going wide in surprise and fear, and looked to the source of the sound: another EMP grenade.

"Oh, no," said Kim to Shego.

"This is getting weak," agreed Shego.

The grenade went off, and everyone in the alley fell. The Wegos reverted to being a pair.

Police ran in—at least they looked like police—and put a wet rag to the mouth of each one.

And that easily, all of Team Go, including Shego and Kim Possible, were captured.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

"Hey, Kimmie."

Kim came to. "Mom?"

"Do you feel any different?"

"Tired."

"Not surprising."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't have any functioning nanites in you. It will take a couple of days for your body to fully get rid of them, and you'll feel tired until that's done, but you are cured."

"That's great." Kim was too tired to be enthusiastic. She looked around at the hospital room she was in. "I'm in the same hospital Shego was in?"

"As she's in," corrected Dr. Possible. "We're keeping her in another room, sedated and under guard. I don't trust her not to hurt you after we killed off her nanites."

"How long have I been sedated?"

"Just a day or so. And thank you for the information and alien device you got us, that helped us to fill in our blank spots. And now that we know the frequencies and the phase of that other world, we're now finishing up counter-nanites."

"Me and Shego got for you," corrected Kim. Blinking, she asked, "Counter-nanites?"

"They work pretty much the same. They're drawn to the frequencies these nanites work on and give false impressions that make the nanites think the brain is dead so they shut down. They also undo the other changes, like to the vocal cords. After there's no more traces of active nanites, then they shut themselves down and the nanites and counter-nanites are treated as waste material by the body."

"Mom," asked Kim, "why are you still here? Weren't you scared that I'd betrayed you? Or that Team Go reported on you?"

Dr. Possible laughed lightly. "Oh, we got Team Go, too. And I understand there's a bunch of ninjas on call that are protecting the hospital. Plus, there are underground sections not listed on any schematics that are insulated and make sure no signal gets through. That means no one can call us while we're down there, but it also means that no one can be traced there, either. And as for you, there was talk about moving the operation, but Sensei canceled the move."

"Why?"

"Right after Ron and Yori got back, Sensei sent out a ninja cleanup squad to assess the threat potential and see if they could get you back. But they found you and Shego gone and most everyone dead or unconscious, and recognized Shego's handiwork in some of it. They brought the survivors back, including Drew, and whatever Sensei did made him confident that you were still on the side of the angels." Frowning, she added, "But I was still worried. You could've left a message much sooner than you did."

"Sorry, things got confusing. I got shot and fell several stories, woke up in India, from there flew to Dementor's lair in Germany, we barely escaped the cops, and…"

"And?"

Kim blushed. "It's a long story. Just, I've been through a lot and was really busy doing what I was doing." As Dr. Possible stared hard at her, Kim added, "And as for the side of the angels, I was told by people in Global Justice that our own government was working with moodulators and other technology to create their own nanites for the same reason."

Dr. Possible narrowed her eyes. She suspected Kim was trying to change the subject about what happened after Germany, but if what she said was true, then that was not good news. Shaking her head, she said, "We'll see about that. In the meantime, after we're sure the infection is eradicated, we'll be sending out all our findings, which will make it harder for any group of people, including in our own governments, to try anything similar in the future."

"Mom, you rock."

"Just doing my part. And I couldn't have done it without you. I'd probably be a mind controlled puppet right now if it hadn't been for you." She shrugged. "We're running the final tests now, and seeing how it's worked on you, the ninjas are going to be spreading these counter-nanites to those in Global Justice, CDC, and anywhere else they find them. I understand that includes finding the right phase for the world they originated from."

Kim blinked, and then smiled. "Let THEM experience the culture shock of another world."

"You have no idea. Apparently, this other world came to see flesh as so weak and evil that there were cults to transcend it. Most in our world try religious paths to transcend the flesh, and I admit, it can get pretty scary, too. But the other world had no world-spanning religions as we know them. Religion on that world was viewed much the way as we see cuisine on this world: a detail of culture that was mostly insignificant. But after the wars that nearly destroyed their world more than once, a movement arose to transcend the ego that was seen as causing wars by using cybernetic implants, and there were even major political parties and manifestos that swept their world the way Marxism swept ours. The leaders of these cults and political parties were fanatical enough that they managed to upload their entire consciousness into computers and robots, where they serve as 'enlightened,' having transcended flesh and ego."

"Robotic?" asked Kim. "By the way, what was up with Wade? He seemed really robotic to me."

Dr. Possible nodded. "Apparently, if given enough energy, the nanites can reproduce to such a point that the body actually starts becoming more machine than human. Somehow, Wade had enough of a gift to use the information he got to begin constructing his own devices and tapping futuristic 'free energy' to allow his body to begin transforming. Given enough time, his meat body would no longer have mattered to his consciousness. Perhaps he would've been made a governor in this world, I don't know."

"Poor Wade," said Kim. Making a face, she added, "And that is seriously creepy."

Dr. Possible shrugged, saying, "I'm sure they find our religious wars disturbing, too. But for whatever reason, it works for them. They HAVE stopped war. But there are yet other worlds where technology took other routes, and some of them are expanding outwards. The 'enlightened' of this other world lost any motivation to explore beyond attaining raw resources. Their only purpose is to survive and maintain their stability, even to the point of invading other worlds before such worlds can spread their disorder to them. Of course this meant a cultural dead end, but they don't seem to mind that."

"But now, what they fought against is going to be the natural result of what they did to stop it from happening in the first place. I bet Yori could've told them that was bound to happen, sooner or later."

Dr. Possible grinned. "Well I could've told them it was foolhardy to cross a world with Kim Possible in it."

Kim laughed happily. "Thanks, Mom."

Then Dr. Possible crossed her arms and frowned. "Now tell me why you had to run from the cops and what you did after you left Germany."

"Eep!"

**--xxx**

After his exercises, Ron went to meet Yori.

"Hey, Yori," he said happily, "I seem to be getting better control over my monkey kung fu!"

"Excellent, Stoppable-san," answered Yori.

"I'm not sure why this is," he continued. "I've practiced on my own and it just didn't seem to come out except when it wanted to. Other than when I was evil."

"Evil?" asked Yori.

"Um, yeah. There's this device that inverts the personalities of anyone exposed to it, at least for awhile. When I was switched to evil, I had no problem using my mad monkey powers." He blinked and added, "Among other things.

Yori shrugged. "It takes time to master these abilities. And maybe you wanted to be sure Kim saw you as a friend instead of someone to compete against, something you only cared about when you are, as you say, 'good'."

"Maybe," Ron said, "or maybe I was just more prone to apply myself when evil."

Yori laughed. "You have proven yourself very devoted and reliable. And beside, good and evil are both a part of nature. There is good and evil in all things, and in all people. I have a hard time believing any device could dilute either good or evil to the point that it was all that existed. Such a person could not continue to exist as anything natural."

"I don't really get why ninjas are so beyond the good and evil thing."

Yori shrugged. "That's an oversimplification. We recognize good and evil as both having their place, and the goal is harmony and balance, and being a master of nature—the parts of it, and ourselves, that many call evil as well as the parts many call good—rather than being mastered by it. It's like technology: we strive to master technology, not be mastered by it, as has happened to the cybernetic invaders."

"Yeah, but good is good, you know? I mean do you want to live next to someone with a good heart or one with an evil heart?"

Yori nodded. "Point taken. However, there is great evil done by people with the best of intentions, such as the ones invading our world who see themselves as fighting the good fight. And evil people, in protecting their own interests, have proven quite capable of taking care of other evil people, sometimes more effectively than good people because the evil ones can better predict how evil people will act and can fight as dirty as they have to, when a good person or government would be thoroughly confused and incapable of fighting that same enemy using naïve goodwill and fair play."

Ron shook his head. "So sometimes it's good to be evil? See, that's where you lose me."

Yori shrugged. "It is how the ninja have survived. Our traditions come from religious exiles that have been persecuted throughout the centuries. And more than once, in Japan, samurai have drafted thousands to make war on the ninja. And more than once, the ninja struck directly at the samurai and their generals. The samurai, much more cowardly than they pretended to be, fled when they realized that they could not tyrannize or slaughter my people, and with them went their armies. The armies leaving meant that the conscripted peasant soldiers survived to return to their families, leaving fewer widows and orphans behind, and keeping their numbers big enough to discourage the war lords and nobility from brazenly raping and abusing the women and children. Likewise, assassins in other parts of the world have preserved their peoples from endless warfare by killing the leaders that declared the wars and blood feuds to begin with."

"Ok, that makes a little more sense," nodded Ron, though he was still obviously uncomfortable with the concept.

"And then the ninja clans have adopted many orphans. Remember, war and plague once claimed many more lives than they do today, and there were many children to be starved and abused on the streets. The ninja adopted them, saved them from misery and exploitation, which is good. They were then sent to seduce, befriend, and ultimately betray and murder the leaders of the society that the ninjas had saved them from. Is that good, or is that evil?"

Ron sighed. "Ok, now I'm confused again."

"I was found as a runaway. I was abused in ways I do not wish to share with you yet, and I ran to the streets to escape it. There I found that criminals wanted to enslave me, force me onto hard drugs in order to control me—much like these nanites, now that I think about it—and also to destroy any sympathy I might have from strangers. The government then took to fining such unfortunates, who would have to continue to be sex slaves in order to pay the fines as well as support the pimps that enslave them."

Ron was speechless. "Yori, I had no idea. I thought you were born into a ninja family. I don't know what to say…"

Yori continued as if Ron hadn't spoken. "But I evaded them and survived with cleverness, skill, and honor, and I impressed a ninja working for the Yakuza, and I began to be trained in the arts at the age of 12. However, my scruples were such that I was transferred to the Yamanouchi School. Because of these ninjas, good and evil, I was spared more family abuse, and the rape and abuse that was most likely to have happened to me on the streets, from both sides of the law."

"So they're more good than evil."

"Of course, I am trained for spying, combat, manipulation, and trickery. Not all the methods I am expected to use are as honorable as I like. Though Sensei has shown great tolerance for my scruples, I fear that when he is replaced, I will be expected to do things I am most uncomfortable with. Good people like Sensei are very rare, as they usually have no taste for authority, and they are often more vulnerable to the dirty tricks of less principled people who seek to replace them. So, were the ninja good or evil in saving me, and many others like me, from a life that would make death seem preferable?"

Ron shook his head. Finally, he said, "Yori, I can't call anyone evil that saved you from the alternative you were faced with."

Yori looked at him intently, and said, "Hana's parents are alive and don't know where Hana is."

"What?" asked Ron. "My sister?"

"Once it was known that Hana was special, a baby of prophecy, Sensei decided that she must be hidden in order to be protected. The family she was born into do not have the skills to care for her, and would be helpless to stop the evil ones who would try to corrupt Hana, steal her powers, or just kill her to make sure she could not grow to threaten them. Sensei did explain this to them and they agreed, hoping to be reunited with Hana when she is old enough to protect herself. But had they not agreed, I'd have likely been assigned to have kidnapped Hana in order to protect her, and I would've done so."

Ron sat down. "I'm used to thinking in terms of good and evil, and there are so many shades of grey. What's wrong with black and white? Why won't it work anymore?"

Yori continued with a more abstract point. "And I understand that 'free energy' is used by the invading world, and may soon become available to this world. It's a good thing that fossil fuels will no longer be able to pollute our world, that hospitals will no longer suffer power failure during disasters and the failure of power plants, and that energy can be used by anyone, not just to those who can afford to pay for it piecemeal."

"Yeah, that sounds good." His tone still showed he was uncomfortable with this, as did his hands that he held over his head.

"But what happens to all those people who work in the oil industry? They will be unemployed, and many industries that support them and their workers will also suffer greatly. Plus, some will use that energy for nefarious purposes. You yourself have stopped Drakken more than once because great uses of energy had been detected. But in a world of free energy, your Wade would not be able to detect it until it was too late."

"Ok, now that sounds bad!"

"Likewise, many oil barons in the Middle East use their money to fund terrorists, but they will dry up, and the terrorist cells they fund with them. The world will be greener and healthier with far less terrorists killing and kidnapping tourists."

"Ok, now that sounds good!"

"That is because there's good and evil in everything, Stoppable-san."

Ron was silent a long time. Yori stood silently by him. About five minutes later, he softly said, "Our kissing has good and evil in it, too, doesn't it?"

"Everything does." Then Yori blinked. "And I almost forgot to tell you. Kim Possible has been captured and cured. She is still recovering, but she is who she once was."

It took several seconds for that to sink in. When it did, he drove a fist into the air and shouted, "BOOYAH!" And then he glanced at the enigmatic glance of Yori, and said, "Good and evil in every sitch, gotcha. What are we going to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Five days later, still in Kyoto, Kim was visited by Yori and Ron. Ron looked like his usual self while Yori wore a casual black dress, zipper boots, and black tights. A belt across her waist added a splash of azure. Kim wondered if her belt or boots hid weapons, or were weapons, or both. Yori also held a sack with something in it, but Kim didn't pay attention to that. Instead, she ran to Ron and they hugged each other with sincere warmth.

"Ron, I'm glad you're here! I've missed you. Things have been so weird."

Ron pulled away and looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I know what you mean about things being weird." Then he quickly added, "So how's Shego? She still here?"

"Shego's still here, and I understand in a cranky mood. She's supposed to be released a little later. So is everyone else. But everyone else, who don't know for sure where they are, will be gassed unconscious and then taken to the airport, where the ninjas will get them tickets to anywhere they want to go. DNAmy finally has her last Cuddle Buddy. I'm not sure what they're going to do with Shego. As for me, I'm waiting for Mom and Dad to finish up with the technology. I understand that Global Justice and the ninjas have both made sure they have their old jobs back. I didn't ask for details."

"What about you?" asked Ron, "aren't you an international fugitive now, along with Shego?"

Kim waved it off, smiling. "So not the drama. They're publicly saying that it was part of me going undercover. Which is coincidentally right, in a way. They say that judging by their own experience, most people won't even remember my being a fugitive at all a year from now. And all charges are dropped against all of us. Even Shego." Kim looked unsure about that. "I have to admit, given that Shego killed Will Du, and has a long history of villainy, I'm not sure how they justified that one."

Yori said nothing, but she knew that the ninjas had strongarmed Shego to do them an unspecified favor in the future when requested by her school, something that not even Yori had any clue about, and in exchange they had also persuaded GJ to give Shego a clean slate, and thus a second chance…if she'd take it. She also knew Shego was leaving today, which is why Yori had made sure to catch Kim before that happened.

Kim continued. "Wade is feeling so very guilty. You know he would never hurt us, don't you, Ron?" Kim saw that Ron was looking downcast at the floor. "Ron, what's wrong?" Seeing Yori also looking down, Kim had a strong feeling she already knew. "Oh, no."

Yori looked at Kim and spoke. "Ron was most distressed when he thought you were lost. It is my fault, Kim Possible. He was so distraught, that I could not leave his pain be. He had the saddest puppy dog eyes…"

"Ok," replied Kim, waving her hands as if to ward it off. "I get it, I hurt Ron, Ron hurts me."

"No," answered Yori with conviction, "there is something real between us. I've always felt it, and so has he. The time had never been right before."

Kim frowned even deeper. Words dripping sarcasm, she added, "So much for us being destiny."

"To the contrary, I believe you will always be close, and in a way that I can never know. But destiny is malleable, and goes off on unexpected routes. It is sometimes better to go with the flow than to insist things always stay the same. Sensei says that change is good, and leads to…"

Angrily, Kim spat, "Spare me your ninja platitudes!" Kim turned away from the both of them.

"KP," said Ron, "I thought you were lost. I mean you kicked me, and the last time, you really, really meant it! We couldn't be close because of your infection, and I lost everything, when I was used to being with you."

"So Yori's your rebound girl." She said that to hurt Yori more than to ask a question.

Ron blinked, and then said, "No, I don't think so. That was part of it, but that's not all of it. She did fill a void that was left when you turned against me, and when I had to wonder if you were even you, and if we would ever be together as anything other than enemies or mind controlled slaves again."

Yori added, "I made a painting that I want you to have." Kim heard Yori reach into her bag beside her.

Kim took several slow, deep breaths to calm herself as she turned back to face them. Arms crossed, she blinked and softened a notch as Yori presented a beautiful painting of Kim and Shego. The painting was seemingly divided in half. At the top was a circle, and half was the sun, the other the moon. On the moon side was Shego dressed in in her green and black suit surrounded by black and a crescent moon hung above her head, curving up, almost like horns, or perhaps even a Cheshire Cat grin. Somehow, her face radiated mischief, and yet her eyes were solemn and sad.

On the sunny side was Kim Possible in her mission clothes, a fierce grin on her face, her hands in fists but held in an easy go lucky manner, one down, the other shoulder high. Her face came off as enthusiastic, and her eyes came off as innocent. Instead of a crescent moon, there was a rainbow, curving down around Kim.

The background, Kim's half in daylight, the other in dim moonlight, was a tropical island that had a beach on both sides, and a mountain in the background behind the pair. Somehow, the beach, perhaps because of the circle that was half-moon and half-sun, reminded Kim of a song she heard on the radio at Shego's private hideaway, _Circle in the Sand._

"This is amazing," whispered Kim in awe. "Was this based on the island with Drakken's lair?"

Yori nodded. "But the beach represents where land meets water, the mountain where earth meets sky. They are opposites that blend together into a scene of stark beauty." After a pause, she added, "Like you and Shego."

Kim pursed her lips, and then looked back to the painting. She saw there was a poem written in beautiful calligraphy:

**The Sun and Moon Dance  
Your Enemy Turns Ally  
Find Your Harmony**

"It is a haiku," said Yori, as she saw Kim reading it. "I put it in English for you, and it won't translate into a proper haiku in Japanese. But it is sincere and true, as far as English goes, from having the proper number of sounds, the three lines, and a _kigo_."

Kim blinked at Yori. "What's a _kigo_?"

"_Kigo_ are words or phrases associated with a season. For example, the moon is associated with autumn."

"But isn't the moon seen year round?"

Yori shrugged. "It is. But the nights get longer in autumn, and it's still warm enough in most places to enjoy the nights as the days grow shorter. So it has become, rightly or wrongly, a _kigo_ for autumn."

"So you put me and Shego in a _kigo_?" asked Kim.

"A haiku, and a painting," corrected Yori.

"I don't know what to say," said Kim overwhelmed. "When did you make this?"

"I made the haiku on the first night at Drakken's lair. While Ron was meditating, I slipped out and spied on you and Shego." She bowed, "It was required of me, to assess if you'd been more compromised by the nanites than we feared." Straightening, she added, "The painting I began after I took Ron to the Yamanouchi School." After a meaningful pause, she asked, "What does it say to you?"

Kim looked puzzled. "Say?"

"Listen with your heart, and not your eyes."

Kim sighed. "I don't know. The nanites were why we got along."

"Were they?" asked Yori. "It is my understanding that you have worked together more than once. When Shego turned away from her criminal ways and came to you for help, you gave her something few, if any, in her life had given her before: understanding. I picked up that Ron was very jealous of you two."

Kim snickered momentarily before stopping herself. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Listen," insisted Yori.

"To what?" asked Kim peevishly.

"Your heart, your soul."

Kim blinked annoyed, and then grew thoughtful. It irritated her, but she realized that the sentiment and vision of Yori was sincere, and she was reminding Kim that the loss of one opportunity opened the doorway to another. One day ends only to allow a new day to begin.

"If you need help in listening," said Yori, "then maybe this can help." She handed Kim the pix of her and Shego together that they had done at the mall. Several pix of them smiling happily together and making silly faces, fully enjoying each other, were shown.

"You were in my room!?" Kim was upset, but then looking at the pix again, she couldn't repress a smile looking at the two of them together having fun. "Thank you, Yori, no matter what happens, I will treasure this gift. The painting, the haiku, and this…reminder." As Yori bowed, Kim hugged Ron and Yori gave them their space. "Best Friends Forever?"

"Always, KP," answered Ron. Rufus climbed up on Ron's shoulder and added his hug to Ron's.

"Go on," said Kim, "I've got things to do."

Yori and Ron left without a word.

Ron, his voice betraying great emotion though he otherwise held it in, said, "That went well."

"It did," nodded Yori. _I hope that things work out between Kim and Shego, at least initially, or I fear it won't continue to work out so well._ She kept her fear to herself, knowing whatever happened, a little time apart would make it easier for them to come together again as friends, and simply said, "I believe that Kim and Shego will spend some time together. I hope something special grows out of it: they have much to offer each other."

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. They're both awesome fighters, no doubt, but I don't know if it could work out anyway. Except maybe waxing eyebrows, buying shoes, and seeing chick flicks together." _And sharing stories about my pants falling down._ "Besides, what could Shego offer Kim? I mean beside high insurance premiums."

"Wisdom," answered Yori.

Ron's skepticism showed on his face, but he tried to hide it in his voice (not entirely successfully). "Okay, if you say so." Blinking, he added, "And what does Kim offer Shego?"

"Redemption," Yori answered confidently.

**--xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kim knocked and entered Shego's room to find her putting on her tourist clothes.

"Hey," said Kim.

Shego blinked at her, and answered, "Hey, Kimmie."

"We did good, didn't we?"

"Don't remind me!" answered Shego. "I had my reasons, but I'm a villain. I don't like saving the world."

"You got to defy authority," answered Kim, "you fought the law and you won."

Shego grinned at that. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Then her face hardened. "You know what YOUR ninja friends did to me? They wouldn't let me go until I agreed to do them a favor! They won't tell me what it is, they say they'll let me know when it's time!"

"And they expect you to keep your word?"

Shego laughed harshly. "Oh, yeah, Kimmie, I'll keep my word to ninjas." She shook her head. "Somehow, they knew my weakness. They know how much I hate being locked up in hospitals."

Kim blinked. "Why's that?"

Shego stared at Kim for a minute. Then she said, "I don't have the nanites in me anymore, I don't have to tell you."

"No, you don't," agreed Kim. "But you want to tell me. So why don't you do what you WANT?"

Shego glared hard at Kim. "When my brothers and I were growing up, the authorities determined we were too dangerous to be around other kids. All those weird skin colors and strange powers. School boards didn't want any of us there, and Mom fought them. Then the governor, and later followed by the Senate, passed the School Safety Zones Act, which kept 'dangerous freaks' like me from causing damage in a fit of teen drama or 'disrupting the learning environment' with our weird appearances, or in striking back for being treated like freaks. The act also specified that we were to be kept 'safely' away from the general population. We got time off, but we were closely watched, and most of our time was in clinics and a private school for the 'especially gifted,' which was their buzzword for dangerous freaks."

Kim frowned, feeling Shego's pain. Finally, she responded, "Surely being around others like yourself had to be better than being treated like freaks."

Shaking her head, Shego answered, "Maybe, but there were very few good people on the faculty, and they didn't know what to do with us. And others had issues that they projected onto us, some thought everything should work like in a textbook and chastised us for defiance if it didn't work out like they thought it would, and a few were downright evil who delighted in having us helpless in their power." Then looking hard at Kim, she said, "A few, like me and my brothers, tried hard to prove ourselves as good people, but it never worked. Others in our special schools left, those that didn't suicide, and became villains, bitter at their experience."

"But you didn't become a villain," said Kim. "Not for some time anyway."

"No, I didn't." Shego crossed her arms. "I even got a degree in child development, so that I could help others like me, and spare them the pain of the idiotic, and even evil, specialists that we were afflicted with."

"And a fully credentialed teacher, too," added Kim. Then she brightened. "Hey, how do you feel about babysitting?" She thought of Hana, and how hard she was going to have it in school. And once identified as being strange, that school safety act Shego mentioned, that Kim had to admit she never heard of herself (though maybe it explained why she'd heard of school shootings but not mutants going ballistic), would have Hana sent to one of those schools.

"Babysitting?" asked Shego, as if Kim had asked her if she'd like to help with the March of Dimes.

Kim was suddenly unsure. The only villains that knew about how special Ron's sister were currently unable to work mischief against her. She'd have to know how trustworthy Shego was before she could trust her.

And then Kim realized: the ninjas were also watching Shego. If she proved reliable, the favor they were going to have her do was tutor Hana! (She didn't want to think on what they'd call on her to do if they decided she was untrustworthy.)

And then Kim felt a dread awe overtake her as she realized to the extent they'd all been masterly played. Yori—be she a skilled _kunoichi_ in this conspiracy or just another pawn--had practically pushed her here. If Kim and Shego became close, she'd join Team Possible. If Ron and Yori continued to be an item, Yori would also be a part of Team Possible. And even now, Ron was being trained as a true ninja. Hana could not have better tutors or protectors. Kim even wondered if Sensei were setting them up in case Hana needed to be protected from his successor. Shego's warnings about the ninja echoed in her head as she wondered if she should refuse to play along, or whether she should try to get some Cuddle Buddies for herself the way DNAmy had.

Shego stared at Kim. "What is it?"

Kim waved it off, unwilling to upset Shego at this point, and wanting to think about it more herself first. "No big, just a child I know that shows signs of being in the position you and your brothers were in a few years."

Shego actually looked concerned, though Kim wasn't sure if it was for Kim or for the child Kim knew. "I don't know, Kimmie, but I'll see if I can work something out."

"You mean it?" asked Kim excitedly.

Shego blinked. "I don't know! I just need to go somewhere to think!"

"Guess what," said Kim, "I'm uncertain about my future, too. And I need to think. About me. About you…"

"We're enemies, Kimmie, nothing to think about."

"Are we?" asked Kim.

Shego's fists began glowing green. "Leave. Now."

"No," said Kim. And then she closed her eyes. She figured it was too dangerous to dare her to do it or say she wouldn't, but was willing to risk simple defiance. She kept them close as she felt energy pass near her left shoulder and crash into the wall behind her. She opened her eyes again as Shego sighed, her hands no longer glowing. "Together then," said Kim.

Shego turned away. "I don't know, Kimmie. It's always been me against the world. Not even Dr. D gets too close to me. I won't allow it."

"I know we've been enemies forever, Shego. Well, almost. But now I'm feeling something totally new, and after all this time, I opened up my eyes, now I see you were always with me. I know you see it, too." Then she added, "I've been all over this world. Heck, in the last couple of weeks, I've flown all over it, from Middleton to Japan to the South Pacific to India to Germany, to the Caribbean, to Russia. And I find that I enjoyed all these places. And the reason I enjoyed them is you. Not the nanites, because I'm still feeling it. And you had a good time, too."

Shego sighed. "The nanites helped, and we were in a major situation, but you're too pure and innocent to ever be comfortable with someone like me."

"Shego," answered Kim, "when you came to me for help after your brothers turned evil, did I betray you? Did I treat you as a 'dangerous freak'? No, I accepted you, fully. We were, and are, friends! I know you're not as good as you were then, but I've seen a side of you others don't know, and I know there's a part of you that's in pain, but I'm not the one who caused it, I'm not the one who will cause it, but I'm the one who can make it go away!" When Shego continued looking away, Kim added, "Look at me. Shego!"

After a minute, Kim sighed. Almost defeated, she added, "Fine, but it's not me you're hiding from, it's yourself. I think you're more scared of what you're feeling than you were with the nanites in you, when you could blame your feelings on something other than yourself!" When Shego still didn't turn around, she said, "Yori gave me a couple of things I'd like to show you. Come see me if you want to see the really special one. But here's the other thing." So saying, she dropped the pix of the two of them being happy together on her bed and walked out of the room. Once outside, she paused to take a calming breath and then walked back to her own room.

In her own room, she tried reading, but couldn't. She finally lay on the bed, with the radio playing.

_The trials you now are facing  
They are not greater than your will  
For there is nothing under heaven  
You cannot overcome_

_See the door that lies before you  
And know this too shall pass  
The confrontation of your fears  
In strength drawn from the past  
When the silent voices whisper  
Find the course that is your own  
And however great the obstacle  
You will never be alone_

_For I have watched the path of angels  
And I have heard the heavens roar  
There is strife within the tempest  
But there is calm in the eye of the storm_

_In fragments of an instant  
The chaos has returned  
And all that was left to sentiment  
Beneath the banner burned_

_And as that voice was slow receded  
Into echoes, memory  
My doubts were re-ignited  
And fear awakened from its sleep_

_I believe in what I fight for  
And I have paid for it with pain  
I am here because my contributions  
May help turn this fate away_

_And all who stood by and did nothing  
Who are they to criticize?  
The sacrifices of others  
Our blood has bought their lives  
This is the moment of truth  
At the point of no return  
Place faith in your convictions  
As the boundaries start to blur_

Then Kim's heart soared as Shego knocked and entered, still holding the pix. "So what's this OTHER thing Yori had?"

Smiling, and turning down the radio, she showed her the painting, and briefly explained everything Yori had told Kim about it. Shego was also impressed, though she frowned when she learned Yori had been spying on them as they talked on the balcony.

When she was done, Shego smiled shyly. "You know, we WERE in the middle of a Caribbean vacation when we were interrupted to save the world. I suppose we could finish it, and see where we can go from there."

"Let me get packed!" said Kim excitedly.

"What is this song anyway?" asked Shego, turning it back up.

"The Eye of the Storm, by Cruxshadows," answered Kim, "I think they just did a concert out here, so the radio is playing them a lot."

"Not bad," Shego said grudgingly. She figured if she could accept Kim Possible, then she could accept her music. "So hurry up, I'm ready for some R&R."

Kim said, "Ready!" And smiling wickedly at her, she added, "And I thought it was I&I."

Stunned, Shego answered, "Say what?"

And as they left, the radio kept playing.

_There is no love untouched by hate  
No unity without discord  
There is no courage without fear  
There is no peace without a war  
There is no wisdom without regret  
No admiration without scorn  
There is strife within the tempest  
But there is calm in the eye of the storm_

_If you find the courage within you  
To face the path ahead  
It matters not the outcome  
If what you will gain instead  
Is a heart deepened in the knowing  
That experience carves the soul  
And the very thing that empties you  
Shall surely make you whole_

_Where the silent voices whisper  
Find the course that is your own  
And however great the obstacle  
You will never be alone  
For I have watched the path of angels  
And I have heard the heavens roar  
There is strife within the tempest  
But calm in the eye of the storm._

**FIN**


End file.
